Tomando Instrucciones E&B
by Aries AL
Summary: 1 libro serie TABOO. Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama. Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina
1. Chapter 1

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**Hola ****chicas(os) ****bien quise variarle un poco y subir esta adaptación que fue la que obtuvo el 2do lugar en las votaciones luego de la saga Zorn, la cual no se inquieten seguirá, nomás quise complacer a las que querían esta adaptación subida de paso no se preocupen esta corta, por hoy un cap, asi que déjenme su opinión y si les gusta y subiré 2 caps; mañana y asi lo hare por dia algo raro en mi eso nunca lo hago más espero que les guste. **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella Swan levantó la vista de su ensayo para mirar al profesor Cullen. Su boca se hizo agua y se retorció en su asiento para aliviar el dolor entre los muslos.

Profesor, sí, claro. El hombre era tan malditamente hermoso y construido como si acabara de salir de la revista de un gimnasio que no se parecía a ningún profesor o profesora que hubiera tenido.

Cabello cobrizo enmarcaba sus rasgos cincelados. Tenía una mandíbula angulosa, los pómulos altos y ojos verdes tan bonitos como el claro cielo de Arizona.

Ella tenía algo con los hombres con traseros apretados, y sus pantalones le quedaban bien ajustados. A veces, cuando se alejaba del podio había podido dar una buena mirada a su paquete. Definitivamente digno de desenvolverse como el resto de su delicioso cuerpo. Anchos hombros, bíceps que se flexionan debajo de las mangas ceñidas de sus camisas.

Ella apostaría su último par de bragas a que tendría ondulados abdominales y un pecho liso sobre el que pudiera deslizar sus manos para sentir su grupo de músculos debajo de sus palmas. Y ella clavaría las uñas en su culo tenso mientras él la cabalgaba con fuerza.

Isabella se retorció en su asiento y sonrió para sus adentros cuando cogió al profesor Cullen mirándola de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia delante un poco más para que sus pechos se vieran como si se hubieran derramado fuera de su sostén. Su garganta trabajó antes de que él volviera su mirada hacia el podio. Isabella sonrió. Era el final del segundo semestre de su primer año en la Universidad de Arizona. Sería una estudiante de segundo año en el otoño. Había encontrado a un hombre que quería más que a nada. Y tenía la intención de atraparlo. Todo el semestre se había puesto camisas o blusas con cuellos que mostraban su escote y hacían hincapié en sus pechos. Llevaba pantalones cortos o faldas diminutas que apenas cubrían nada. Y él se había fijado en ella. Ah, sí, definitivamente la miraba cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta.

Cuando estaba escribiendo notas o trabajando en un documento, había levantado la vista a través de sus pestañas para verlo mirándola. Él trataba de parecer casual, pero ella sabía que había una conexión entre ellos que iba más allá de pura lujuria. A veces sus ojos se encontraban y se sostenían la mirada antes de que él apartara la vista y volviera a hacer lo que fuera que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Isabella bajó la mirada de nuevo a su trabajo final y trató de concentrarse en terminar su ensayo. Lo había hecho bien, inglés era su mejor tema, pero con Edward Cullen detrás de ese podio, ocultando lo que más quería ver, tenía que esforzarse para mantenerlo fuera de su cabeza y escribir.

Era el último día antes del receso de verano, y ella no tenía intención de pasarlo sola. Iba a dar al profesor Cullen momentos que nunca olvidaría.

La mirada de Edward Cullen se mantuvo extraviada en los pechos de Isabella Swan. Maldita sea, su alumna era tetona. Era una suerte para él estar detrás de un podio cuando daba sus conferencias o sus alumnos verían su constante erección cada vez que estaba alrededor de Isabella.

En este momento su clase tenía la cabeza baja, mientras que estudiaba minuciosamente sus trabajos académicos. Eso le dio tiempo a Edward para permitirse disfrutar de algunas fantasías acerca de Isabella. Si ella no fuera su alumna, la invitaría a salir y la follaría como si no hubiera un mañana. Tendría que azotarla por ser una chica mala, convirtiendo su culo en una agradable sombra de color rosa.

En ese momento, Isabella lo miró y le dio esa pequeña sonrisa sexy que le daba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ella se movió en su asiento para estirarse y girar uno de sus dedos en su largo pelo castaño y lo miró con los ojos tan cafés y sensuales que apenas podía pensar, mucho menos conseguir tener su erección bajo control.

—Profesor Cullen, —dijo una voz femenina a la izquierda del podio. —¿Dónde quiere que dejemos los ensayos?

Edward sacudió su atención hacia… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Yo lo tomaré—dijo a la pequeña rubia mientras ella miraba a Isabella y de regreso a Edward. Por su expresión, él sabía que ella lo había pillado mirando a Isabella. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia abajo a su ensayo de inglés. Lauren -ése era su nombre.

—Gracias, Lauren. —Centró su atención en ella, incluso cuando sintió el calor de la mirada de Isabella. —Ten un buen receso de semestre.

Lauren miró a Isabella otra vez.

—Sí. Usted también—dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

Edward la despidió llevando su atención al ensayo. Como siempre, su trabajo era excelente.

Cristo, sin embargo, tenía que conseguir sacar de su cabeza a Isabella Swan. Ella era su estudiante, por el amor de Dios. Había visto que se había inscrito en un semestre de otoño, con él, Inglés 210, Introducción a Escribir Ficción. Sabía a lo que prefería introducirla.

Iba a ser un jodido infierno tenerla en su clase de nuevo y no fantasear sobre sus pechos, y cómo sus labios carnosos se sentirían envueltos alrededor de su polla. Miró a Serena, y fue un error. Ella lo miraba, sus pezones presionando contra la tela de su camiseta de corte bajo y sus labios húmedos con un ligero brillo en ellos. Se dio la vuelta y apretó los dientes. Iba a tener que cerrar la puerta de su oficina y hacer frente a su erección tomando su polla en la mano tan pronto como terminara la clase. Más estudiantes se acercaron a él, entregando sus trabajos lo que por suerte le ayudó a centrarse en la clase y evitar mirar a Isabella.

Cuando el timbre para despedir a la clase llegó por los altavoces, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Final del semestre, basta de fantasear acerca de Isabella. Mierda, ¿Qué tenía, veinte, veintiuno? Él tenía treinta. Era un poco viejo para que hubiera nada entre ellos. Incluso si no tuviera que preocuparse por la ética entre maestros y estudiantes. Infiernos, acababa de obtener su puesto como profesor permanente. Y no quería meter la pata.

Los restantes estudiantes le traían sus ensayos que él organizaba pulcramente para no ver la belleza de pelo castaño que se estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar hasta el podio. No estaba seguro de si iba a ser capaz de obtener una palabra coherente, cuando finalmente ella le diera su ensayo. Ella fue la última, por supuesto. Él sabía que amaba torturarlo, y ella hizo un trabajo condenadamente bueno de eso. Volvió a apilar los papeles con esmero, tratando de mantener la calma. Todo el semestre se había estado burlando de él, coqueteando y dando a entender que le gustaría ser algo más que la mascota del profesor. Y seguro como el infierno, él quería hacer de ella justamente eso: correa, collar y todo.

Él supo el instante en que ella llegó. Ninguna otra mujer olía de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Caliente, sensual y cálida vainilla.

Levantó la cabeza para ver que era, de hecho, el último estudiante en la sala. Mierda, su mano tembló un poco mientras tomaba su ensayo. El podio estaba entre ellos, gracias a Dios. Sus pantalones eran sin duda una tienda de campaña donde su polla presionaba contra el material.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para este receso de verano, profesor Cullen? —Le preguntó Isabella en su suave voz de fóllame. Si ella no se iba, su polla estaba a punto de estallar. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Nada especial.

—En serio. —La palabra era un ronroneo de sus labios que casi le hizo gemir en voz alta. —Mi familia va a Europa por el verano, así que voy a estar sola.

Edward le dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Parece que estamos en el mismo barco. —Ah infierno. ¿Por qué fue y admitió eso? Como si la niña necesitara algún estímulo. Tal como esperaba, le dio otra de sus sonrisas que hizo que su pene se endureciera.

—Tal vez podríamos reunirnos para tomar un café... o tal vez la cena.

—Escucha. —Él se armó de valor y se obligó a decir lo que no quería. —Tú eres mi alumna. No sería ético que me citara contigo.

Ella arqueó las cejas, una mirada inocente de su expresión.

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de citas... sólo dos personas solitarias tomando café juntas. O cenando.

—Lo siento, Isabee… Señorita Swan. —Maldita sea, era lo único que podía hacer para sacar su mente de su polla…en su cuerpo, en cualquier número de posiciones…y forzarse a decir las palabras que debía. —No puedo.

—Pero tú quieres—le susurró ella y guiñó un ojo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

Vestía una falda diminuta de color rojo que dejaba ver sus increíblemente largas y tonificadas piernas. Su camiseta roja a juego moldeaba su figura, disminuyendo hasta su pequeña cintura. La miró hasta que desapareció por la puerta, entonces aspiró en una profunda respiración. Le llevó un rato conseguir tener su erección bajo control. Tenía que pensar en los montones de ensayos que tenía que calificar. En su abuela. En la reunión de su facultad esta tarde. En cualquier cosa menos en Isabella.

Cuando tuvo las cosas bajo control, lo que significaba conseguir que su polla cooperara, metió los papeles en su maletín, lo cerró y se dirigió fuera del aula. El golpe de la puerta hizo eco cuando entró en el pasillo casi vacío. Los estudiantes estaban más que listos para las vacaciones de verano y parecía que nadie estaba interesado en dar vueltas. No es que él tuviera la intención de estar por aquí más de lo que debía. Le había dicho a Isabella la verdad, no tenía absolutamente nada interesante planeado, y más que nada le encantaría tener a esa chica en su cama y mantenerla allí todo el receso. Una chica como ella probablemente podría disfrutar de sus juguetes y un poco de bondage. Quizá mucho bondage.

Mierda. Estos iban a ser tres largos meses antes de que las clases comenzaran de nuevo. Edward hizo el camino a su oficina, tratando de llevar su mente a otras cosas sin éxito. Definitivamente iba a necesitar masturbarse para tener el dolor en su ingle bajo control. Abrió la puerta de su oficina, entró y de inmediato cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta…

Y rápidamente bajó su maletín. Isabella Swan estaba sentada en su escritorio. Desnuda.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Hola como ven Bella lo esperaba desnuda jajajaj que hará nuestro profesor en esta situación, la rechazara o le seguirá el juego saludos… y dejen Review si…para que me dejen su opinión. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 2**

Oh Dios. El cuerpo de Isabella era aún más bello de lo que Edward había imaginado, de lo que había sido en muchas de sus fantasías. Su largo pelo castaño caía sobre sus hombros delicados hasta su fina cintura. Sus pechos eran grandes, sus pezones altos e impertinentes. Cada pedacito de su cuerpo era firme y tonificado desde sus hombros a sus tobillos. Y si pudiera verlo, apostaría que tendría un buen culo también.

—Hola, profesor. — Isabella apoyó las manos a cada lado de ella en el escritorio. —Necesito ayuda con una asignación—agregó en un ronroneo.

Las palabras no venían a Edward. No podía moverse. Tal vez debería intentar recoger la mandíbula del piso, pero en ese momento se sentía como si fuera necesario un esfuerzo monumental para hacerlo.

Isabella se deslizó de la mesa y su corazón se aceleró cuando ella caminó lentamente hacia él. Sus caderas tenían un balanceo natural y cuanto más se acercaba, incluso podía decir que sus pezones estaban tensos y pidiendo ser chupados.

Su polla estaba tan dura que era un milagro que no se viniera en sus pantalones.

Cuando Isabella estaba tal vez a una pulgada de él, extendió la mano y deslizó sus manos en su pelo. La sensación fue tan erótica que casi gimió en voz alta.

—¿Sabes lo sexy que eres? —Susurró mientras traía su cabeza hacia abajo de modo que sus labios se acercaran.

— Isabella. No. No podemos…— comenzó cuando ella lo tiró hacia abajo para que sus labios se encontraran.

Él estaba perdido.

No había vuelta atrás.

Isabella le mordió el labio inferior y él gimió. Ella inmediatamente deslizó la lengua en su boca.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llevó las manos a su culo y apretó su cuerpo tan cerca que sintió sus pezones a través de su camisa. Apretó su polla contra su vientre y ella gimió en su boca y lo besó aún con más pasión.

Edward no pudo evitar la sensación de satisfacción que le dio tener a Isabella donde estaba. Ella hizo pequeños sonidos de lloriqueo mientras apretaba las mejillas de su culo con las manos y la besaba con dominio y control.

Si Isabella Swan quería jugar, estaba malditamente seguro de mostrarle con exactitud como jugaba él.

Isabella no podía creer la intensidad que el profesor Cullen estaba poniendo en su beso. Ella no había estado segura de cómo reaccionaría al encontrarla en su oficina, desnuda, pero ahora lo sabía.

Dios, era un besador increíble. La forma en que la sostenía, la forma en que su boca tomó el control de la suya, era total y completamente dominante y la encendió más, si eso era posible.

Él negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella?

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

—¿Importa?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que lo hace. Si quieres jugar conmigo, juegas con mis reglas.

El acero de su voz avivó el fuego dentro de ella. Se sintió traviesa. Encantada y avergonzada. Y obligada a responder.

—Acabo de cumplir los veinte años—dijo mientras cogía el botón de sus pantalones. —Edad suficiente para saber lo que quiero cuando lo veo.

—No es edad suficiente para beber—dijo mientras se acercaba y cogía un puñado de su pelo, la expresión de su mirada intensa. —Pero edad suficiente para follar.

Sus muslos se volvieron húmedos y las emociones rodaron a través de su vientre.

—Malditamente correcto.

—Tienes que entender algo, Isabella. —Su puño agarró con más fuerza el pelo. —No dejo de ser el profesor cuando dejo el podio. Cuando se trata de sexo, la clase es mía también. Yo soy el jefe. Lo que digo se hace. Si no puedes vivir con eso, vete ahora.

Ella se estremeció y no fue porque estaba desnuda. Fue la emoción causada por sus palabras. La forma en que habló con ella fue tan caliente.

—Voy a hacer lo que quieras.

Le soltó el pelo y llevó la mano entre los dos para deslizar los dedos en su coño.

Isabella quedó sin aliento por tan inmediato y atrevido movimiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Arrastró su boca desde su barbilla a lo largo de su cuello. Lentos, eróticos besos que la pusieron más húmeda que nunca.

Y su olor picante y masculino.

Ella montó su mano duro mientras frotaba las palmas sobre sus hombros y sus brazos. No se cansaba de tocarlo.

—Bien—murmuró, mientras su boca se acercaba a su pecho. —Salvaje. Me gusta salvaje.

Isabella le apretó el bíceps y gimió. Todo lo que decía la encendía, superando todos los sueños húmedos que había tenido sobre él.

Le pellizcó el clítoris y ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y excitación.

—Dime lo que realmente quieres, Isabella.

¿Acaso no era obvio? Ella quería su polla en su interior tanto que apenas podía soportar la espera. —Yo-yo quiero que me folles.

—Menos de dos puntos, y esa es la única vez que voy a ser agradable—dijo mientras sus labios se frotaban sobre su pezón. —No soy todo lo que quieres. Tenías fantasías antes de conocerme. Dime esas fantasías.

Sintió un poco de calor subir por su cuello al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a sus hombros con más fuerza.

—He fantaseado acerca de ti follándome en el aula. —Gritó cuando él mordió su pezón. —Doblándome directamente sobre el podio.

Dio lo que sonó como un gruñido de aprobación mientras continuaba volviéndola loca con su boca y manos.

—¿Qué más?

—Um...

— Isabella…—Su tono sostenía una nota de advertencia mientras le pellizcaba el clítoris de nuevo.

—He pensado en tener sexo contigo en un lugar público. —Gritó al tiempo que tocaba el lugar correcto con los dedos. —Y en tu casa. —Nadie nunca la había hecho actuar así. —Oh, Dios, profesor Cullen. Sí, allí mismo—se retorcía contra su mano—ahí.

Él dio una risa suave mientras trazaba su pezón con la lengua.

—La Srta. Swan, ha sido una muy mala chica. —Movió los dedos de su clítoris y los puso dentro de su núcleo. —No tienes permitido llegar al orgasmo hasta que yo de el permiso. —Él le mordió suavemente el pezón. —¿Entiendes, Srta. Swan?

Isabella se retorció aún más.

—Sí, profesor. —Sus palabras salieron en un jadeo pesado—Voy a hacer todo lo que desee.

Le mordió el otro pezón y ella gritó, esta vez más fuerte.

—Vas a tener que estar en silencio—dijo mientras lamía el lugar que acababa de morder. —O voy a tener que darte otro castigo.

La forma en que dijo castigo envió una emoción a través de ella que fue directamente a su coño.

—Maldita sea, estás mojada—dijo mientras movía la cabeza arriba de sus pechos y hundió el rostro en su cabello. Sacó los dedos de su núcleo y ella hizo un sonido de decepción.

—Arrodíllate. Ahora—dijo en un tono de completa autoridad.

Una sacudida de sorpresa y emoción se disparó a través Isabella. Si había pensado que tenía algún control sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, estaba recibiendo una llamada de atención. Este hombre no perdía el tiempo.

Ella cayó de rodillas en la fina alfombra industrial de su oficina. Lo miró mientras la empujaba hacia abajo sobre sus hombros, guiándola a la posición en que la quería. Sus ojos eran como fuego verde, sus rasgos intensos, su mandíbula rígida. Ver el poder apenas contenido en su rostro la hizo temblar y la emoción corrió desde su vientre hasta el centro entre sus muslos de nuevo.

Se obligó a apartar su mirada de él hacia el botón de sus pantalones. Dios, su erección era enorme. Ella no podía esperar a ver qué se sentía al tener un verdadero hombre, un hombre verdaderamente grande, dentro de ella.

Ella agarró su polla a través de sus pantalones, sintiendo la longitud y el grosor de él. Su boca se hizo agua y él siseó entre dientes.

—Desabróchame los pantalones. Ahora, Srta. Swan.

Ella se estremeció de emoción, amando la manera en que seguía desempeñando su papel con ella. Él era el maestro y ella su alumna.

Isabella le desabrochó los pantalones con facilidad y abrió la cremallera. No llevaba ropa interior y su polla liberada de sus confines estaba justo enfrente de sus labios en un instante.

—Chúpame la polla, Srta. Swan. —El puño de su mano en el pelo era lo suficientemente apretado para que lo sintiera en sus raíces. —Y mírame.

Su cuerpo entero era una carga eléctrica mientras ella obedecía. Cuando ella agarró su pene con una mano sentía la piel suave sobre la dureza de su erección.

Fue para ella una inmensa satisfacción que él gimiera cuando tomó su polla en su boca. Probó la pre-eyaculación en la cabeza de su erección antes que el sabor salado de su piel.

Ella movió la mano al mismo tiempo que su boca mientras lo miraba. La intensidad de su mirada mientras veía su polla deslizarse dentro y fuera de su boca era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Empuñó su pelo más fuerte y empezó a follar su boca empujando las caderas hacia adelante. Lo tomó tan profundo como pudo. Era muy grande.

Isabella estaba tan malditamente excitada que se tenía que venir. Deslizó los dedos de su mano libre en sus pliegues y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris.

Dejó de mover las caderas y sacó su polla de su boca.

—Yo no te di permiso para masturbarte, Srta. Swan. No te toques sin autorización. ¿Entiendes?

—Está bien. — Isabella retiró la mano, de alguna manera sintiendo la necesidad de obedecer todo lo que le decía.

—Cuando me responda, diga—Sí, profesor. —La miró tan poderoso y dominante que Isabella se estremeció, no de miedo sino de la lujuria. —¿Está claro?

—Sí—dijo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Sí, profesor Cullen.

Le regaló una sonrisa tan sensual que ella la sintió por todo su cuerpo. Miró su reloj, luego de nuevo a ella.

—Vístete, Srta. Swan.

—¿Qué? —El impacto en su voz era evidente.

Metió la erección de nuevo en sus pantalones, subió la cremallera y los abotonó.

—No te dirigiste a mí adecuadamente. Con la desobediencia viene el castigo.

Oh Por Dios, ¿en qué se había metido? Pero tenía que admitir que estaba más caliente de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Uh, sí, el profesor Cullen. ¿Por qué quieres que me ponga mi ropa?

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dio una mirada severa.

—Srta. Swan, tendrá que obedecerme sin cuestionar nada si desea continuar con esto, ¿está claro?

Dios, no quería que esto terminara.

—Sí, profesor Cullen.

Él sonrió de nuevo y le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Bueno. Te voy a dar instrucciones para llegar a mi casa. Si deseas continuar donde lo dejamos, estarás esperando. Desnuda. —Mientras estaba de rodillas, su corazón latía como loco, él se movió en torno a su escritorio. Abrió el cajón del centro y deslizó algunas cosas. —Tengo una reunión de profesores ahora. —Él trajo una llave plateada, la llevó a donde ella estaba de rodillas y se la entregó. —¿Sabes cocinar?

Maldita sea. Esa era otra cosa en que era muy buena.

—Sí, profesor.

Comenzó escribiendo en un pedazo de papel.

—Prepara algo de comer para nosotros, lo que quieras.

Ella tomó el papel cuando se lo entregó.

—Sí, profesor.

La agarró por los hombros y la atrajo de tal manera que ella estaba de pie. Su cuerpo se estremeció como un loco cuando rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus ojos eran aún muy oscuros, casi ahumados.

—Te veré cuando llegue a casa, Srta. Swan.

—Sí, profesor—susurró mientras él recogía su maletín. Abrió la puerta, salió y cerró con fuerza detrás de él.

Isabella se dejó caer en una silla frente a su escritorio.

—Wow—fue lo único que podía pensar en decir mientras estaba sentada allí, aturdida por un momento. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? ¿Si ella iba a su casa podría estar metiéndose más profundo de lo que debería?

Maldita sea.

Ella se levantó de la silla, se dio prisa con su ropa y salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo.

Edward sonrió cuando se dirigía a su casa. Había cambiado las tornas con Isabella Swan. Se preguntó si estaría esperándolo cuando llegara allí o si ella se había escapado.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar dinero a que le estaba esperando, tal y como le había ordenado. La forma en que le había obedecido sin cuestionamientos en su oficina, le dijo un montón de cosas, incluyendo el hecho de que la pequeña Señorita Swan podía ser agresiva en el exterior, pero por dentro era una sumisa nacida, hasta la médula.

Su casa estaba en un lote de un acre en las afueras de Tucson. Había comprado la propiedad antes de que los precios de la vivienda y la población hubieran explotado en la zona y se alegró de su semi-personalizada casa construida con algunos espacios para respirar. Y a una distancia suficiente de sus vecinos para que no pudieran escuchar los gritos de Isabella.

Los gritos de éxtasis. Le iba a enseñar a esa chica sobre el verdadero placer.

Cuando conducía en su camino de entrada, no se sorprendió al ver el pequeño auto deportivo rojo esperando delante. Ardiente y deportivo, al igual que su dueña.

En el momento en que entró en su casa, su estómago gruñó. Aroma a carne asada y verduras venía de la cocina, junto con algo que olía como a tortillas frescas de harina.

Él puso su maletín en el suelo y deposito las llaves en la mesa de entrada.

Edward pasó junto a la sala formal y comedor hacia la cocina abierta, rincón y sala de estar. Él se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina. Apoyó un hombro contra la pared, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió cuando vio a Isabella poniendo la mesa. Llevaba un delantal, pero tenía su trasero hacia él y tuvo una vista clara de su culo y sus muslos bien formados. Dios, no podía esperar a follar ese culo.

Su cabello castaño osciló y se volvió hacia él con un jadeo.

—Yo-yo no te he oído entrar, Profesor.

Él se apartó de la pared y se dirigió hacia ella. El delantal que llevaba cubría sus senos y su coño.

—Yo no quería que la grasa me salpique sobre la piel—dijo cuando llegó hasta ella, un poco nerviosa.

—Eso es bueno, nena. —Se inclinó hacia abajo y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella y suspiró. —No me gustaría que te lastimes. —La rodeó y le desató el delantal. —Pero ahora que estoy en casa quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció bajo su tacto mientras le quitaba el delantal y lo arrojaba sobre un mostrador. Mierda. Su cuerpo era tan hermoso que casi le quitó el aliento.

—Todo está sobre la mesa. —Sonaba como si ella estuviera teniendo dificultades para hablar mientras él apretaba ambos pezones. —Yo-uh, he hecho fajitas con tortillas de harina hechas en casa.

Él la besó suavemente otra vez.

—Huele maravilloso. — Edward la soltó y miró los enrojecidos, pezones duros. —Tengo algo que me gustaría que uses. —Hizo un gesto a la mesa. —Toma asiento. Volveré enseguida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que regresara con un par de anillos de pezón de cristal verde que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando se sentó y apretó uno de sus pezones para que estuviera aún más duro, a continuación, deslizó el lazo del anillo en el pezón. Lo apretó con las correderas del collar y jadeó.

—¿Te duele, bebé? —Preguntó.

Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza antes de decir: —Sí, profesor.

—Bien. —Él tomó su otro pezón y lo apretó muy duro, puso el anillo en el pezón y lo apretó. —¿Ahora, es que empieza a sentirse bien en una forma de placer-dolor?

Ella bajó la mirada en sus pechos y le devolvió la mirada.

—Sí, profesor.

—Vas a darme de comer ahora. —Amaba el contraste de ella desnuda con los anillos en los pezones, mientras él estaba con la ropa puesta. Dios, su polla se iba a reventar.

—Sí, profesor—dijo.

Cogió una tortilla de harina y empezó a llenarla con crujientes tiras de carne, cebolla y pimientos.

Cuando terminó, se levantó, se lo ofreció y él lo mordió. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la de ella mientras él lo devoraba hasta el último bocado. Ella gimió mientras sostenía su muñeca con la mano y lamía cada uno de sus dedos.

—Yo te daré de comer. —Él estaba teniendo un momento verdaderamente difícil para conversar. Maldita sea, pero necesitaba tenerla en su cuarto de juguetes.

Después de que le dio de comer una fajita, llevó un vaso de té helado a sus labios. En el momento en que se tragó el té, deslizó su mano libre en sus pliegues y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Ella gimió y movió sus caderas contra su mano.

Metió dos dedos en su núcleo y frotó el pulgar contra su clítoris.

—¿Estás cerca, bebé?

—Sí. —Se retorció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Dios, sí.

—Eso es otro castigo. —Retiró su mano y ella lo miró con sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Preguntó.

—Doble castigo. —Se paró, la tomó de la mano y la elevó de manera que sus cuerpos estuvieran nivelados. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa. —No te diriges a mí correctamente.

Él la agarró por el culo y frotó su polla contra su vientre, deseando no tener nada puesto.

—Lo siento, profesor Cullen. —Sonaba sin aliento. —No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Pero todavía necesitas ser castigada. —Tomó su boca en un beso rápido, con hambre, llevándola tan cerca que sintió sus anillos de pezón a través de su camisa. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos castaños que estaban vidriosos de pasión.

—Pero tenemos que hablar de una cosa antes de llevar este asunto a más. —Apartó el pelo de su cara. —Necesitas una palabra de seguridad. En el momento en que dices esta palabra termina todo y te enviaré a casa en ese pequeño coche deportivo rojo.

El ceño fruncido.

—No lo entiendo, hum… profesor.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes algo de bondage y dominación, Srta. Swan? ¿Nalgadas, azotes y una variedad de otros métodos de castigo sexual?

Sus ojos se abrieron y también sus labios.

—¿Me vas a azotar?

—Uh-huh—dijo mientras cepillaba los labios sobre los de ella. —Y te prometo que te va a gustar.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿En serio?

—Mmmmmm... —Él le acarició el cuello, pasando por alto el hecho de que estaba olvidando llamarlo profesor. —Los anillos de pezón…dime, ¿te hicieron daño, pero ahora el dolor tiene una sensación intensa de placer en él?

Ella gimió.

—Sí. Bueno, voy a intentarlo. ¿Así que elijo una palabra de seguridad y detendrás cualquier cosa que no me guste?

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Todo se detiene y te vas a casa. Así que piensa con cuidado.

Se detuvo un momento y luego contuvo el aliento.

—Álgebra.

Se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué eliges eso?

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Porque me gusta el álgebra.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Vamos entonces. Tengo algunos juguetes que quiero mostrarte.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Juguetes?

—Síp. —Agarró su mano y le rozó los labios sobre los de ella una vez más. —Te he dado algo de clemencia, Srta. Swan, pero de aquí en adelante yo soy tu profesor y tú eres mi estudiante.

Ella le dio esa sonrisa sexy que le gustaba y sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

—Sí, profesor Cullen.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 3**

La mano de Edward se sentía grande y caliente alrededor de los dedos de Isabella mientras la conducía a la escalera que bajaba a lo que él llamó su "calabozo". Sólo el nombre del lugar donde la llevaba la hizo temblar. El aire frío rozó su piel desnuda y le dolían los pezones. Ella estaba tan mojada entre los muslos por estar desnuda, mientras que su profesor todavía estaba vestido.

Cuanto más bajaba las escaleras, más nerviosa estaba. ¿Calabozo? ¿BDSM? ¿Palabra de seguridad?

¿Castigos?

Tragó saliva.

Edward le cruzaba el pecho con su mano libre y le tiraba de los anillos colgando de sus pezones. Ella dio un jadeo suave con cada tirón. Dolió, pero se sentía bien. Una combinación que nunca había reunido,

—Yo tengo esta habitación construida a mi gusto—dijo al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras y ver hacia un par de puertas dobles delante de ella.

El estómago de Isabella se apretó aún más.

Abrió las puertas y entró en completa oscuridad hasta que oyó un clic y vino la luz.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Era una habitación hermosa, pero llena de las cosas más extrañas que jamás había visto. La habitación tenía moqueta gruesa color vino tinto, armarios de madera de cerezo, las paredes marrones y un techo blanco.

En una de las paredes había un panel de madera de cerezo con un surtido de artículos que le hacía latir el corazón más rápido. Como látigos, floggers, consoladores y muchas cosas que no tenía ni idea de para que se utilizaban.

Una enorme cruz en forma de X dominaba una esquina, un columpio en otra… ¿Y era eso un cepo?

Una punzada de temor se apoderó de ella, al mismo tiempo sentía entusiasmo y curiosidad. Era una inusual combinación de emociones que le hacía hormiguear la piel. Ella miró a su profesor de la universidad, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Deja que te presente a mis "juguetes"—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Empezó con el cepo.

—Esto te inmoviliza por completo por lo que puedo azotarte o follarte por detrás. — Isabella apretó su mano más estrechamente, sin realmente querer. El cepo estaba hecho para que la persona tuviera que estar en sus manos y rodillas, la cabeza, las muñecas y los tobillos restringidos.

—Por aquí hay una silla especialmente diseñada. —Hizo un gesto a una silla de montar de cuero, completa con estribos, salvo que tenía un consolador grande que sobresalía de donde la persona estaría cuando la montara. Sus mejillas se calentaron a la vista de la polla de goma.

—Este es un espaciador de bloqueo. —Él le dirigió una mirada que ardía con fuego. —Puedo verte en él ahora, tu culo en el aire, los tobillos y las muñecas atadas a la barra mientras te follo.

Las rodillas de Isabella casi se doblaron con la imagen. Y su profesor diciéndole la palabra follar.

A continuación le mostró algo que parecía la silla más extraña que había visto.

—Esto tiene veintiocho sujetadores diferentes para que te restrinja, —le dijo al oído. —Puedes arrodillarte en esta parte baja, inclinarte sobre la cima y te ataré. ¿Alguna vez has sido follada por el culo, Srta. Swan?

La atención de Isabella fue hacia su cara de nuevo.

—Um, no, profesor.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de eso.

Uh-oh.

Sin embargo, la idea también la intrigaba. Realmente la intrigaba.

Él la llevó a la pared de los juguetes que había visto, que también tenía una superficie rica de madera de cerezo debajo de ella, con un gabinete que incluía varios cajones.

—En tus manos y rodillas, Srta. Swan. — Edward abrió uno de los cajones mientras ella obedecía.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, cuando sacó un tubo de lubricante y una cosa con tirantes negros y una especie de objeto de goma en él.

—Un tapón anal con arnés—Lubricó el tapón y casi se sintió mareada por todas las sensaciones extrañas zumbando a través de su cuerpo. Puso el tubo hacia abajo antes de acercarse. Ella se tensó de forma automática cuando se arrodilló detrás de ella. —Relájate, cariño—murmuró. —Va a sentirse muy bien una vez que te adaptes a él.

Uh-uh. Seguro. Relájate.

—Confía en mí. Lo disfrutarás. Una vez que te acostumbres a él. —Poco a poco, empujó el tapón más allá del apretado anillo de su ano y no se detuvo con su grito de sorpresa. Sólo siguió metiéndolo, manteniendo las cosas con calma hasta que el tapón estaba enterrado completamente en su interior.

Oh. Dios. Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Dolió, pero se sentía bien. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo llena que se sentía con éste dentro de ella y de cuanta humedad crecía entre sus muslos.

El abrochó el cinturón del arnés a su alrededor hasta que el tapón estaba firmemente en su lugar y no había manera de que se fuera a salir. Una cinta corrió a través de los pliegues de su coño, contra su clítoris, y se retorció por la necesidad de venirse.

—Párate, Srta. Swan. —Se había trasladado al frente de ella y le tendió la mano.

Ella la tomó y se encontró a un suspiro de distancia de él. El calor de su cuerpo irradiada a través de su ropa y sus ojos eran oscuros, con deseo. Le encantaba que la necesidad de su mirada fuera por ella.

Puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda y continuó guiándola por la gran sala. Se sentía extraño caminar con un tapón en el culo, pero también muy excitante.

—Una cama de bondage—dijo, señalando a una superficie acolchada de cuero lo suficientemente grande como para ser una cama doble, pero elevada del suelo con patas de madera que parecían que podían subirse o bajarse, y había restricciones (sorpresa, sorpresa) sujetas a su alrededor.

—Y esta es una barra de suspensión. —Hizo un gesto a un dispositivo parecido a un gancho de ropa gigante, con cadenas que formaban un triángulo en la barra de suspensión. Colgaba del techo de una larga y gruesa cadena de eslabones.

Había incluso una jaula y una silla de bondage. La jaula le hizo levantar las cejas.

Nunca habría adivinado su profesor de la universidad era de gustos sexuales pervertidos.

La sorprendió poniéndola con fuerza contra su pecho, y tomando su boca en un áspero y dominante beso. Tomó el mando de su boca, su lengua dominando la de ella, sus labios duros e inflexibles.

Fue un beso –para-morir-por-él–.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, sintió el ascenso y caída de su pecho contra el de ella y su mente daba vueltas.

Le tomó la mano y la guió a lo que él había llamado una cama de bondage. Mariposas le hicieron cosquillas en el vientre mientras le ayudaba a dar un paso hacia arriba y sentarse en el borde.

—Acuéstate sobre tu espalda y separa las piernas—dijo en un tono que fue, sin duda una orden. —Los brazos sobre tu cabeza.

Isabella se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras obedecía. Sentía escalofríos, hormigueo y emoción mientras él ligaba sus tobillos y muñecas en los puños de piel de modo que estuviera con las piernas abiertas.

El tope del tapón se sentía aún más cómodo dentro de su cuerpo y tan profundo, y una de las correas del arnés frotaba su clítoris. El aire frío se movió en la sala desde los ventiladores de arriba y sus pezones se pusieron más duros dentro de los anillos de pezón. El aire rozó su coño y el recortado pelo de su pubis.

Después de que estuvo restringida, se arrodilló cerca de ella y olió su loción de afeitar picante. Suavemente mordió su oreja, luego tomó uno de sus pechos y deslizó el anillo de pezón quitándolo.

Al instante sintió una oleada de dolor, seguido por placer y jadeó. Él repitió el acto con el anillo del otro pezón con los mismos resultados, y esta vez ella gimió.

Murmuró cerca de ella.

—Te ves tan condenadamente sexy bebé, que te quiero follar ahora. Pero tendrá que esperar. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada severa cuando se apartó de ella. —Ahora su primer castigo por ser una chica mala en la escuela, Srta. Swan.

Isabella se estremeció con anticipación. Ni en un millón de años, habría creído que estaría en esta posición. Literalmente. Pero con Edward… Algo en él la había atraído desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Algo más que el hecho de que él era el profesor más guapo en el campus. Algo sobre la forma en que sonreía, la forma en que hablaba con autoridad, pero con los pies sobre la tierra. Era obvio que estaba siempre en completo control de su clase cuando enseñaba.

Ahora tenía el control total de ella. Y ella era una estudiante más que dispuesta.

Edward le sorprendió tomando una larga pluma de avestruz de un cajón debajo de la cama de bondage.

—Parte de tu castigo es la anticipación y retrasar la gratificación.

Oh, estaba bien con la anticipación. Era la demora en la gratificación por lo que ella no estaba tan loca. Ella lo quería a él, y lo quería ahora.

—¿Por qué no te sacas la ropa, profesor? —Ella se movió contra sus ataduras, poniéndolas a prueba.

Frunció el ceño, pero ella vio un brillo en sus ojos.

—Guarda silencio y no me hables, a menos que yo diga que puedes. No hagas ningún sonido. Si lo haces, voy a añadir otro castigo. —Corrió la pluma por su vientre, la sensación de suavidad, haciendo cosquillas la hizo retorcerse, y apenas contuvo un suspiro. —¿Entiendes, Srta. Swan?

Isabella empezó a decir que sí, pero apretó fuerte la mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza.

Con una leve sonrisa, Edward dijo: —Bien.

Y luego empezó a acariciarla con la pluma.

¡Oh Dios! Quería gritar, gemir, pedir que se detuviera, rogar que siga adelante. Todo lo que podría hacer era apretar las mandíbulas y contener todos los sonidos construyéndose dentro de ella.

El deslizó la pluma por sus pezones, produciendo su contracción y dolor por la inflamación de los anillos de los pezones. Deslizó la pluma hasta el ombligo, donde envió sensaciones zumbando directamente a su coño.

Isabella pensó que su cabeza iba a estallar de nuevo por contener sus gritos. Por no mencionar el hecho de que su cuerpo no iba a poder aguantar mucho más sin entrar en auto-combustión.

Cuando llegó a su pubis, ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado y cerró los ojos, tratando de centrarse en no hacer ruido y no en lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

—Mírame—exigió y la forzó a abrir los ojos. Sus ojos verdes ardían de pasión. —Quiero que veas todo.

Maldición. Se tragó otro grito cuando rozó la pluma sobre su montículo y se trasladó al interior de uno de sus muslos.

Por lo menos él no le dijo que no podía tirar de sus ataduras. Agitó las piernas fuerte por las sensaciones de él acariciando la pluma por el interior de su muslo hasta la rodilla, y luego todo el camino hasta el pie. Tenía un brillo diabólico en los ojos cuando se encontró con la pluma a lo largo del empeine de su pie y le hizo cosquillas.

Tanto una risita como un grito se abrieron paso en su garganta, pero apretó los dientes aún más.

Lo que era más increíble fue el hecho de que su coño estaba poniéndose más húmedo con cada golpe de pluma, cada suave toque susurrado. Le dolía tanto que quería gritar y venirse, era doloroso, mientras que también estaba siendo placentero.

El sudor estalló en su frente mientras le hacía cosquillas en el otro empeine y luego trasladó la pluma hasta el interior de su pierna. Era una auténtica tortura, golpeó en contra de sus ligaduras y las lágrimas se filtraron desde las esquinas de sus ojos. La necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era tan grande que no estaba segura de que ella pudiera aguantar más, y tampoco podía ya aguantar sus gritos.

Tenía una sensación de que podría ganarse otros dos castigos, y no estaba segura de poder tomar otro de esta manera.

Llevó la pluma subiendo por su lado, y ahora se estaba mordiendo el interior del labio tan duro que probó sangre. Ella no podía dejar de retorcerse y quería cerrar los ojos para luchar contra los sentimientos intensos que estaban creciendo dentro de ella, pero no se atrevió.

—Eso está bien, nena—murmuró mientras se burlaba de sus pezones con la pluma. —Lo estás haciendo bien.

¿Bien? Ella se estaba volviendo loca por gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieran.

Con sus piernas abiertas, él fue capaz de continuar a partir de su lado hacia las axilas, y pensó que iba a morir. Risas dolorosas por la sensación de cosquilleo se agolpaban en su pecho. Él sólo sonrió y siguió adelante, arrastrando la pluma a sus muñecas, palmas y yemas de los dedos. Y luego se fue hacia su otro lado, repitiendo el mismo tortuoso descenso.

Las lágrimas continuaron rodando sobre los lados de su cara. Cuando llegó a la cintura se trasladó de manera que su cara estaba cerca de ella.

—Muy bien, señorita Swan. —besó y lamió la sal de las lágrimas. —¿Quieres que te folle ahora?

Isabella casi gritó, "¡Sí!" Pero se las arregló para mantenerlo en su lugar y asentir. Sólo el pensamiento de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y su polla dentro de su coño era suficiente para hacer su clímax.

Edward le dirigió una mirada primitiva de hambre y necesidad y puso la pluma a su lado en la cama de bondage antes de retroceder en la cama y acomodarse entre sus muslos.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y la tela de su camisa y pantalones puso su cuerpo en llamas porque su la piel estaba tan sensible.

—Mmmmm—murmuró mientras le acariciaba el pelo al lado de su cara.

Quería gemir por el calor de su aliento y la sensación de su cuerpo sólido contra el de ella. Su erección presionaba contra su vientre y tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para contener otro gemido que quería escapar.

Con una mirada intensa en sus ojos, Edward se acomodó de tal manera que quedó de rodillas entre sus muslos y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Hace mucho calor aquí no, los veo en el sig cap, merezco reviews por este doble capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella contuvo el aliento mientras Edward se bajó la cremallera y sacó su polla. Era tan duro y tan grande como recordaba y se le hacía agua la boca, imaginando que deslizaba sus labios sobre su erección de nuevo.

Pero ahora lo quería dentro de ella. Tuvo que luchar muy duro para no pedirle que se diera prisa mientras él se tomaba su tiempo. Tomó su polla con una mano mientras se apuntalaba con su otra palma al lado de su cabeza.

—¿Me quieres en tu interior, Srta. Swan? —Su voz era grave, seductora, prometiéndole placer más allá de su imaginación.

Una vez más, Isabella quería gritar: "Sí, sí, sí!", Pero solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Lentamente empuñó su polla mientras miraba y se retorcía, su coño cada vez más húmedo con cada golpe de su mano.

Movió su palma arriba y abajo de su longitud y vio una perla de su venida en la cabeza de su erección. Su polla estaba tan cerca de su núcleo que estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando ese momento cuando finalmente entrara.

Edward se inclinó sobre sus talones y ella dejó escapar el aliento con incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba haciéndole?

Pero cuando él metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un condón, ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Iba a hacerlo. El finalmente iba a tomarla.

El maldito hombre se tomó su tiempo desgarrando el paquete para abrirlo y lo arrojó en el suelo, luego rodó el condón por encima de su erección. Tiró contra sus ataduras con frustración.

Oh Dios, ella lo necesitaba tanto en su interior. Tanto.

Cuando trajo la polla a su coño, sacó el arnés del tapón anal a un lado. Deslizó su erección

En su núcleo, sólo una fracción, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Estás lista para que te folle, Srta. Swan?

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward estrelló su polla gruesa en su interior.

Ella no lo pudo evitar. El grito arrancó de su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Se sentía tan bien. Era tan grueso, tan profundo que se sentía como si su erección le tocara el ombligo.

En el momento en que el grito se le escapó, Edward se detuvo, la ingle apretada contra la suya, su polla enterrada todo el camino.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Chica mala, Srta. Swan. Eso te hará ganar otro castigo.

—Profesor, por favor. —Ella simplemente quería que la follara, ahora mismo no le importaba nada sobre los castigos.

—No te puedes venir sin mi permiso. —Se deslizó saliendo de ella hasta la mitad. —¿Entiendes?

—Sí, profesor. —Sólo fóllame!

Puesto que ella ya estaba en problemas, Isabella gimió con cada impulso. La combinación del tapón anal y su polla estaba fuera de este mundo. ¿Cómo sería ser follada por el culo?

El clímax construido en su interior era tan intenso que no sabía cómo iba a retenerlo por mucho tiempo más.

—Jesucristo, te sientes bien. — Edward sonaba ronco mientras continuaba sus golpes lentos. —Tan. Jodidamente. Apretada.

Otra ola de sudor cubrió la piel de Isabella y el calor quemó en cada terminación nerviosa. Estar extendida abierta para Edward y ser incapaz de tocarlo, de alguna manera hizo que todo se sintiera aún más intenso.

Ella empezó a temblar mientras luchaba contra su orgasmo que se acercaba. Su cuerpo se puso más y más caliente.

—Tengo que venirme, profesor, por favor. ¡Estoy tan cerca!

Edward se detuvo, sacó su pene y se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Ella lo miró con incredulidad mientras se quitaba el condón, metía la polla de nuevo en sus pantalones y los abrochaba de nuevo.

—Que…

—No te has ganado tu orgasmo todavía. —Él caminó lejos de ella y tiró el preservativo en una papelera mientras sus ojos se abrían y dejó caer su mandíbula.

Un toque de su clítoris y ella se vendría. Sólo un toque.

—Sin importar que…—dijo cuando regresó y comenzó a desatar sus ligaduras—no te tocarás a ti misma o tendrás un orgasmo sin mi permiso. ¿Entiendes?

Isabella se tragó un grito.

—Sí, profesor.

Él soltó el último puño.

—Desafortunadamente, agregaste otro castigo por gritar cuando te dije que permanecieras en silencio.

Edward la ayudó a bajar de la cama de bondage y la mantuvo mientras sus piernas temblaban. La cogió por la barbilla y le inclinó la cara hacia arriba. Su contacto produjo escalofríos a lo largo de ella.

—¿Estás segura que deseas continuar? —preguntó suavemente. —Las cosas están a punto de ponerse mucho más intensas.

—¿Más intenso que esto, profesor? —Preguntó.

Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de su boca.

—¿Cuánto crees que puedes tomar? ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?

—A cualquier parte contigo. —Ella acerco su mano y la puso sobre la suya. —Estoy lista para cualquier cosa. Siempre y cuando me permitas venirme.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso tendrá que esperar, nena. Si quieres jugar conmigo y con mis juguetes, tendrás que estar abierta a cualquier cosa y todo. Si no lo estás, di tu palabra de seguridad y te enviaré a casa.

¿Palabra de seguridad? ¿Enviar a casa? ¡No!

Edward apoyó la frente en la suya.

—¿Confías en mí, Isabella?

Ella no lo dudó.

—Sí, profesor. Confío en ti.

Le dio otra sonrisa mientras se apartaba.

—Entonces vamos a ver un poco más de mis juguetes.

—Está bien—dijo.

—Vamos a probar los cepos, Srta. Swan. —Le tomó la mano de nuevo y le temblaban las piernas cuando empezó a llevarla al artilugio en el suelo. —No puedo esperar a ver ese culo hermoso tuyo en el aire y listo para que lo azote.

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró a toda marcha. Oh Por Dios. ¿Podría ella realmente...?

Lo hacía. Y el hecho de que la excitaba y le hacía retorcerse era más que una sorpresa.

En poco tiempo, ella estaba de rodillas con el cuello firmemente sujeto en el cepo. Los codos doblados y sus antebrazos contra la alfombra. Cerró sus muñecas en las restricciones fijadas al suelo, y luego sus tobillos.

Ella no podía moverse, excepto para mirar hacia arriba y retorcerse un poco por estar tan encendida. Sus pechos y coño estaban abiertos para su examen… Alrededor del arnés que sostenía el tapón anal dentro. Y el tapón… Se sentía tan profundo y duro. Se preguntó una vez más como algo más grande se sentiría ahí.

Un sonido como un timbre sonó en la sala.

—Será mejor que vea quién está aquí. — Edward se paró y le sonrió.

El corazón de Isabella latía como loco.

—¿No me dejarás aquí de esta manera, verdad... profesor?

Frotó una de las mejillas de su culo luego la pellizcó.

—Volveré, señorita Swan. —Lo observó salir por la puerta del calabozo, su culo apretado flexionándose por debajo de sus pantalones.

Si hubiera podido mover la cabeza lo suficiente, Isabella la habría golpeado contra el piso alfombrado.

Una vez más, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y si estaba loca, y de nuevo tuvo que admitir lo caliente que estaba.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó un par de voces masculinas cada vez más cerca, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sintió contra su esternón.

¡No traería a otro hombre aquí!

Lo hizo.

Como estaba de frente a la puerta, lo vio al momento en que entró con Edward.

Un oficial de policía.

Viniendo directamente hacia ella.

—Veo que has capturado a la sospechosa—dijo el hombre con una mirada sombría en su rostro.

Edward le guiñó un ojo mientras su quijada cayó.

No podía creer que acababa de dejar a otro hombre entrar en el calabozo mientras ella estaba desnuda y restringida.

¡Y un policía!

Él llegó hasta ella, se agachó y se quitó las gafas de aviador. Tenía magníficos ojos negros, el pelo oscuro y lo que parecía un musculoso cuerpo bajo el uniforme de policía.

—¿Puedo tocar a tu esclava? —Dijo el hombre con una voz profunda que le causó un escalofrío.

¿Esclava?

—No me molesta—dijo Edward y sonrió cuando ella cortó su mirada con la suya. —¿Te importa, Isabella?

—Uhhhhh...

Ella abrió la boca mientras el gran hombre arrastraba sus dedos callosos desde sus hombros, hasta llegar a la mejilla de su culo, causando piel de gallina y un hormigueo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa lenta que provocó una dosis extra de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

—¿Vas a compartir hoy, hermanito?

¿Hermanito?

¿Compartir?

— Isabella, conoce a mi hermano mayor, el oficial Emmett Cullen. Te dirigirás a él como Oficial.

—Hola, oficial. —La voz de Isabella tembló mientras miraba a Emmett.

—Tengo tres hermanos. —La boca de Edward se elevó en una sonrisa. —Los cuatro solteros... y nos gusta compartir nuestros juguetes.

Emmett apretó una mano en su culo y le sonrió.

—Me gusta lo que veo, Isabella. —Dijo su nombre en una caricia, luego se volvió su mirada a Edward y alzó las cejas. —Sexy como el infierno, ¿no? — Edward se arrodilló delante de ella y corrió uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios lentamente, con un movimiento sensual.

—El Oficial Cullen va a unirse a nosotros a menos que digas tu palabra de seguridad, y entonces estarás fuera.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Ella estaba tan restringida, tan a su merced, que podían hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Pero Edward le había dado una palabra de seguridad, y ella confiaba en él.

¿Pero dos hombres?

Dos hombres muy, muy hermosos.

Su maestro y un poli. Dios, eso era caliente.

—Sí, profesor—dijo.

—Ahora es el momento de tu castigo por no estar callada cuando se te instruyó—dijo.

¿Ser puesta en un cepo no era suficiente castigo? Supongo que no.

Se acercó a la pared con los floggers, los látigos y otros juguetes. Mientras tanto, Emmett arrastraba sus dedos por su espalda desde el cuello hasta el culo y a la inversa, lo que la hizo temblar de nuevo.

Su vientre apretado en anticipación… miedo y emoción se convirtieron en una sola cosa.

—Creo que mientras yo castigo a la Srta. Swan —dijo Edward mientras elegía un flogger de la pared—puedes leerle sus derechos, oficial Cullen.

—Es una buena idea. — Emmett se mudó cerca de la caja de madera de cerezo. Él puso su cinturón de armas dentro de una de los cajones y cerró con llave.

El corazón de Isabella tronó mientras los dos hombres volvían a ella. Edward llevaba un flogger de cuero con correas de gamuza suave, y Emmett se desabrochó el pantalón del uniforme.

Ambos hombres eran increíblemente hermosos, y cuando la polla de Emmett y las bolas fueron liberadas de sus pantalones, vio que estaba tan bien dotado como lo que había visto de Edward en la oficina y probado.

Edward estaba detrás mientras Emmett se arrodilló frente a ella, su polla a pulgadas de su boca. Su boca se hizo agua y su coño hormigueó.

—Usted tiene el derecho a permanecer en silencio—dijo el oficial Cullen, mientras tomaba un puñado de su pelo y movía la polla a sus labios.

—Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra...

Puso la polla en su boca con un empuje de sus caderas y ella chupó.

"Parece que ella opta por permanecer en silencio." Emmett bombeaba su polla dentro y fuera de su boca y ella chupó y lamió el eje. Él sabía tan bien como Edward lo hizo y olía a fresco aire libre.

Edward empezó a arrastrar las correas de piel de ante del flogger por la espalda hasta su culo en una caricia que la hizo gemir alrededor de la polla de Emmett. Edward se deslizó a través de las correas de cada mejilla de su culo y el tapón anal.

En este momento el tapón se sentía tan erótico, el arnés frotaba su clítoris cuando empezó a moverse un poco. Continuó deslizando de las correas sobre su piel, relajándola, hasta el punto que se olvidó de que iba a azotarla.

Hasta que él hizo chasquear las correas a través de su culo y ella gritó alrededor de la polla de Emmett.

Continuó metiendo la polla en su boca mientras ella se movía por el dolor. Edward frotó los dedos sobre el punto caliente que acababa de azotar y se encontró con que el dolor en realidad estaba empezando a sentirse bien.

Edward azotó el flogger en su culo en varias ocasiones, cada vez frotando la zona que había golpeado antes de azotarla otra vez. Emmett liberó su cabello y se agachó para apretar retorciendo sus dos sensibilizados pezones. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por eso y la flagelación, pero lo que realmente le provocó esas lágrimas fue darse cuenta de cuanto deseaba a estos dos hombres. Lo mucho que quería que ambos la follaran.

¡Dios! Nunca había soñado con estar con dos hombres. ¡Al mismo tiempo! Dos muy calientes, calientes, calientes hombres.

Y estaba tan cerca de venirse. La correa del arnés se frotaba con fuerza contra su clítoris y con la polla de Emmett en su boca y Edward azotándola, ella se retorcía. Tan, tan cerca.

Edward se inclinó sobre su espalda y arrastró sus labios sobre la curva de su oreja.

—No te vengas, bebé, o conseguirás otro castigo.

Isabella gimió.

Emmett sacó la polla de la boca de Isabella y ella miró a sus magníficos ojos.

—¿Has dicho que la esclava tiene otro castigo pendiente?

—Ella no hizo lo que se le dijo. —Empezó a desatar las ligaduras de sus tobillos y ella se hundió con alivio. Estaba empezando a sentir calambres.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál será su siguiente castigo?

Emmett se levantó, metió su pene muy erguido y las bolas de nuevo en el pantalón del uniforme y miró el equipo en la habitación a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Edward liberó sus muñecas y abrió la parte del cepo que había retenido su cuello.

Rodó sobre su cadera y se sorprendió cuando ambos hombres se arrodillaron a su lado. Edward le frotó los tobillos mientras que Emmett se mudó a su espalda, llevándola entre sus brazos. Se relajó en él mientras le frotaba el cuello, luego sintió la dureza de su pene pegado a su espalda.

Edward se levantó de modo que estuvo a caballo sobre ella, las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras los hombres la sostenían entre ellos, la ropa áspera contra su piel desnuda. Los ojos de Edward se mantuvieron en los suyos mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las masajeaba. Su culo quemaba por la azotaina y el tapón anal se sentía muy profundo ya que ahora estaba sentada en él, y la correa del arnés contra su clítoris estaba volviéndola loca, mientras ellos trabajaban para quitarle la ligera inflamación.

Estaba en el cielo sexual.

Y de la frustración.

Edward se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella.

—¿Lista para más Srta. Swan?

Isabella dio un suave gemido.

—Sí, profesor Cullen.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella pensó que iba a morir si no tenía un orgasmo. Si esto no era un castigo, no sabía lo que era.

—¿Qué es lo que decides, Emmett? Edward miró desde donde estaba a caballo sobre Isabella para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano.

—Ella necesita un poco de experiencia en la silla. Emmett se levantó detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que Edward lo hacía, llevándosela entre ellos y apretándola de forma que quedó emparedada entre ambos hombres.

—¿No lo cree usted, señorita Swan?—Nicolás murmuró a su oído.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento.

—Sí, oficial Cullen.

Edward movió la boca flotando sobre la suya.

—Has sido una niña muy mala, Srta. Swan. —Su aliento era caliente sobre sus labios. —¿No?

—Sí, profesor—murmuró, —lo he sido.

Le tomó la mano y la llevó a la silla que parecía un caro caballete de madera de cerezo y cuero. Ambos hombres la ayudaron en la silla de montar de modo que sus pies quedaran en los estribos, con las manos llevando las riendas, la correa del arnés que había estado sobre su clítoris a un lado, y el coño justo por encima de la polla de goma.

—Cabálgalo, Srta. Swan, —dijo Edward en una voz de mando, y ambos tiraron hacia debajo de ella, de modo que la polla empujó en su coño, duro.

Ella gritó, agarrando las riendas apretadas en los puños. El dolor de la entrada de un dispositivo tan grande huyó mientras el placer extremo se hacía cargo. Estaba llena por delante y por detrás con el tapón anal y la polla de goma.

Edward azotó una mejilla de su culo ya sensible.

—¡Inclínate hacia delante y cabalga!

Isabella obedeció, frotando sus pechos contra la cabeza de la silla mientras se empujaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el consolador, utilizando los estribos como palanca. Edward y Emmett daban palmadas a cada lado de su culo mientras cabalgaba el pene.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus pechos empujaron alto. Cada hombre apretó uno de sus pezones y gimió. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante y cada uno aspiró uno de sus pezones, gritó. No dejaban de abofetearle el culo. Duro.

—Estoy tan cerca—, exclamó Isabella —¿puedo venirme, profesor? ¿Por favor?

Su pezón se deslizó de su boca caliente y le dio una palmada a su culo.

—No. Cabalga hasta que te den permiso para parar.

Emmett dejó de chupar el otro pezón y lo mordió ligeramente antes de liberarlo, y luego le dio un manotazo duro en el culo.

Isabella gimió. Era demasiado, ¿cómo podría durar?

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que ambos hombres la estaban ayudando fuera de la silla, y sintió una sensación inmediata de pérdida cuando el consolador ya no estaba. Pero luego decidió que preferiría tener la polla de Edward profundo en su interior, mientras él la follaba. Maldita sea, teniendo en cuenta las líneas contra sus pantalones, él y su hermano eran grandes. No tenían que preocuparse de que el consolador los eclipsara.

Ahora había dos cuerpos masculinos presionando a ambos lados de ella, con dos pollas, una muy erguida empujando su vientre y la otra justo encima de su culo. Los hombres eran tan altos y grandes que la hacían sentir pequeña y delicada.

Edward besó y retorció los pezones mientras Emmett le apretó las mejillas del culo y pasó las manos ásperas en su cuerpo por detrás, como si tratara de tocar cada parte de ella que pudiera alcanzar.

Su mente daba vueltas desde el beso de Edward y ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se presionó contra él. El cuerpo de Emmett se apretó contra su espalda y él la mordió en el cuello.

—Maldita sea, tu esclava tiene buen sabor— murmuró Emmett —.Me pregunto cómo sería probar todo el sabor de ella.

—Voy a averiguar y te haré saber, —dijo Edward, mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a los ojos de Isabella.

Sus rodillas querían fallar sólo por el deseo en su mirada.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Haz eso, hermanito.

Edward besó un camino por su cuerpo, haciendo una pausa para succionar los sensibles pezones, y se dirigió a su ombligo, donde lanzó su lengua dentro, enviando más calor húmedo entre sus muslos. Hundió la cara en contra de sus pliegues y bañó su clítoris.

—Oh, Dios mío—, dijo Isabella, mientras sus rodillas dejaban de funcionar. Sólo Emmett sosteniéndola por la espalda impidió que cayera al suelo.

Edward rió suavemente y ella gimió. Agarró sus caderas y su barba de un día erosionaba la suave piel entre sus muslos. Al mismo tiempo, Emmett le apartó el pelo largo a un lado y rozó besos a lo largo de su la nuca, lo que la hizo temblar.

—No… no puedo aguantar mucho más tiempo, profesor. —Su respiración salía en pesados jadeos mientras sensaciones exquisitas la llenaban, haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo zumbara y sus piernas temblaran.

—No, señorita Swan —dijo Edward mientras se apartaba y la miraba.

Quería gritar por la pérdida de contacto de su lengua sobre su clítoris.

La miró mientras empujaba dos dedos en su coño y jadeó. Su núcleo tuvo un pequeño espasmo por el movimiento, traicionando lo cerca que estaba del borde.

Edward se levantó y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano, que seguía detrás de ella. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y atrás, sólo hasta ser capaz de ver la sonrisa de Emmett.

Su vientre se llenó de mariposas y miró de nuevo a Edward, pero se había volteado y caminaba hacia los gabinetes de "juguetes". Emmett agarró los brazos a los costados, como si estuviera sosteniendo a su prisionera mientras Edward sacaba un pañuelo de seda negro y un par de puños de cuero.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento y su cuerpo se estremeció. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella ahora?

—Creo que la señorita Swan tiene que parar y tener tiempo para "pensar" acerca de las cosas, —dijo Edward mientras Emmett la guiaba por los brazos, siguiendo a Edward.

Todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco por la necesidad de tener un maldito orgasmo, ¿y ellos querían que parara y pensara en "cosas"?

Llegaron a la barra de suspensión que se veía como un perchero enorme, colgando del techo de una cadena.

Emmett le estabilizó, mientras que Edward tomó cada una de sus muñecas y las adjuntó a cada lado de la barra.

Cuando estuvo esposada a la barra, los dedos de los pies apenas tocaban la alfombra. ¿Su corazón nunca dejaría de correr?

Edward se paró frente a ella y le sonrió. Pasó los nudillos a través de una de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no estaba desnudo todavía? ¿Por qué no lo estaba Emmett?

¿Por qué estaba colgada de esta manera?

Pero Dios, esto era caliente. El tapón aún estaba en su culo y sus brazos estaban extendidos ampliamente delante de su profesor y un policía.

Edward señaló un rincón del techo. Ella siguió con la mirada y quedó sin aliento cuando vio una cámara posicionada justo hacia ella.

—¿Estoy siendo grabada?—Su voz se elevó mientras el miedo corría por ella.—Um, ¿profesor?

—No— Edward dio a cada uno de sus pezones un golpecito. —Eso es para que pueda mantener un ojo en ti desde el piso de arriba para asegurarme de que estás bien, mientras "piensas" acerca de tus castigos y lo que está por venir.

Su boca se abrió.

—¿Me estás dejando?

Él sonrió.

—No, hay audio, así que puedes gritar tu palabra de seguridad si deseas poner fin a esto, señorita Swan.

Edward llegó con la bufanda y le vendaron los ojos antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

Todo quedó completamente a oscuras. Él la había vendado tan bien que no había luz en absoluto.

—Tengo miedo, profesor, susurró.

—¿Quieres detenerte? —preguntó.—En cualquier momento puedes ir a casa. Si quieres quedarte y jugar, prometo que vas a estar bien y vamos a follarte tan duro y tan bien que tendrás el orgasmo más increíble de tu vida.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento y Edward tomó su boca en un beso posesivo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y su lengua exploró su boca. Su mente daba vueltas por el beso y su tacto, magnificado por no poder ver, colgando de la barra de suspensión, y el tapón en el culo. Emmett se presionó contra ella por la espalda y palmeó sus pechos.

Luego se detuvo y se apartó de ella. Las lágrimas que se derrababan de los ojos de Isabella eran absorbidas por la bufanda. Tenía que venirse tanto que estaba a punto de gritar.

Edward rozó sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Estaré de vuelta, señorita Swan. Después de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de pensar acerca de lo mala que has sido. ¿Te acuerdas de tu palabra de seguridad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, profesor.

—Buena chica. —La besó de nuevo y entonces el calor de su cuerpo ya no estaba.

—Di la palabra y voy a venir por ti—dijo, su voz sonaba más lejos. —Y luego te enviaré a casa.

Un momento después oyó la puerta de la mazmorra cerrarse. Se había quedado sola, con los ojos vendados, más excitada de lo que alguna vez había estado en su vida.

Isabella dio un suave gemido. ¿En que se había metido?

Emmett se echó a reír mientras él y Edward subían las escaleras desde el sótano.

—¿Dónde encontraste esa bebé?

Edward negó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de creer que había tomado la oferta de Isabella.

—Ella es una de mis estudiantes. —Sonrió y miró a su hermano mayor. —Ha estado detrás de mí todo el semestre. Entré en mi oficina al final de las clases de hoy y estaba sentada en mi escritorio sin una maldita cosa sobre ella.

—No jodas.— Emmett arqueó las cejas al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras y salió al vestíbulo.

—Nunca pensé que irías allí, pero infiernos, ella te hizo una oferta que no podías rechazar.

—No es broma. — Edward se frotó la erección a través de sus pantalones.—Pero creo que mi polla se va a caer si no la follo pronto.

—Ella va a ser un paseo salvaje—dijo Emmett cuando estaban en la sala de estar delante de la televisión.

Edward activó el control de volumen especial para el sótano para poder escuchar a Isabella claramente si tenía necesidad de él.

A medida que comenzaba a ver una entrada de béisbol con su hermano, se preguntó por el sentimiento extraño de posesión que sentía con Isabella. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, él no quería compartir en absoluto.

Una vez, eso era todo. Luego ella era suya.

Al mismo tiempo que veía el partido, en una ventana más pequeña en la TV con doble pantalla, Edward mantenía un ojo en Isabella para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sólo verla allí con su bello cuerpo desnudo, el tapón en su culo, sus pechos sobresaliendo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos vendados, se encontró mirándola a ella y no al juego. Se ajustó a sí mismo, acomodándose en el sofá, tratando de conseguir dejar de pensar en follar a Isabella.

Sí, como si fuera a suceder.

Después de que una buena media hora había pasado, Edward se dirigió hacia la escalera de la mazmorra y Emmett sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

Llegaron en un tiempo récord. Edward no podía contenerse, permanecer en calma, sensato, el profesor-a-cargo. Una vez en el calabozo, se quitaron la ropa silenciosamente, luego fueron hacia Isabella.

Isabella se sentía ni aquí ni allá. Había caído en un lugar donde la realidad no existía. Solo el fuego en su cuerpo y la inconciencia del momento. Se sentía casi borracha.

Cuando Edward habló, ni siquiera la sobresaltó.

—Hola, cariño. —Cepilló sus labios sobre los de ella y Isabella olió su aroma embriagador. —¿Pensaste en lo mala chica que has sido?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a ser buena, te lo prometo, profesor.

—Excelente, Srta. Swan. —Lanzó su lengua para tocar la línea de sus labios y su estómago saltó cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca para frotar su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, su pene presionando en su vientre.

Ojalá pudiera verlo, pero todavía tenía los ojos vendados.

—Un examen más y vas a graduarte con honores—dijo.

Ella esperaba por Dios que el "examen", incluyera follarla porque ella iba a morir si no lo tenía en su interior.

Manos fuertes trabajaron en el arnés a su alrededor, y un momento después éste fue removido y el tapón anal retirado. De inmediato sintió una sensación de vacío, pero sabía que probablemente no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

Otro cuerpo de hombre se presionó a ella por la espalda y se estremeció entre la calidez de su dura carne. La sensación era erótica más allá de las palabras.

—¿A quién quieres follándote por el culo, Srta. Swan —dijo Edward —¿y a quién quieres en tu coño?

No había duda en su mente a quien ella quería en su coño.

—Yo…Yo quiero que el Oficial Cullen folle mi culo. Quiero que tu folles mi coño, profesor.

—¿Ahora, bebé? —dijo Edward, un borde duro de su voz como si estuviera teniendo un momento difícil para contenerse.

—Sí. —Ella no estaba por encima de la mendicidad.—Por favor, fóllame, profesor. Por favor.

Ojalá pudiera ver su hermoso cuerpo y sus hermosos ojos. Ojalá pudiera tocarlo.

Pero ser vendada había hecho todos sus sentidos más agudos. El más mínimo roce de su piel contra la suya la encendía.

Edward la agarró por debajo de los muslos y levantó sus piernas. Emmett le agarró por la cintura y luego la colocó de modo que su polla estaba a la entrada de su ano, y la erección de Edward estaba justo en su canal.

—Vamos a ver si pasa su final—dijo Edward, al mismo tiempo que él y Emmett se estrellaban contra ella.

Isabella gritó y lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos detrás de la venda. La sensación de tenerlos a los dos en su interior, al mismo tiempo era casi demasiado. Se sentía tan llena, tan necesitada de un orgasmo que ella casi gritó de nuevo mientras se mantenían todavía dentro de ella. Emmett era mucho más grande que el tapón anal y su entrada en el culo había dolido, pero ahora se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

—Vas a conseguir la mejor follada de tu vida, señorita Swan. — Edward se mantuvo apretado a ella, todavía sin moverse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas todavía escapaban de sus ojos.

—Sí, profesor y oficial.

Emmett hizo un sonido de satisfacción y luego los dos hombres comenzaron a entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

Ella se volvió salvaje en sus brazos. A pesar de que estaba esposada a una barra, se retorcía y se retorcía y lloraba con cada golpe de sus pollas.

—Oh Dios, profesor. —Sus palabras vinieron como un sollozo.—Necesito venirme, tengo que venirme.

—Todavía no, señorita Swan —dijo él y gimió.—Has sido una chica tan mala todo el semestre que estamos componiendo eso ahora.

Se aferró a su pezón con su boca caliente y Emmett le mordió el hombro desde atrás, ambos hombres continuaron follándola, duro y rápido.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, cada parte de ella empezó a temblar. Luchó contra el orgasmo que se aproximaba con todo lo que tenía. Su coño, el culo, los pezones, Emmett mordió, sus cuerpos calientes, sudorosos, los ojos vendados, todo a lo que la había sometido y todo lo que le había negado.

¡Era demasiado!

—Todavía no…— comenzó Edward.

Pero ella explotó. Su orgasmo se la llevó con tanta fuerza que ella gritaba y lloraba y se resistía. Su corazón golpeaba y sentía como si su piel estuviera en llamas, su cuerpo entero en fuego. Las sensaciones no se detenían mientras continuaron empujando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera volando, pero anclada al mismo tiempo por los dos hombres que estaban follándola.

Orgasmo tras orgasmo sacudieron su cuerpo.

—No más, profesor—sollozó.—No puedo soportarlo más.

—No pasaste tu final—dijo Edward con voz ronca por el esfuerzo.—Te viniste sin permiso.

—Lo siento, profesor. — Isabella se estremeció por el placer extremo mientras que más espasmos arrasaban en ella. Sintió su núcleo oprimiendo su polla con cada contracción de su coño. Sintió la opresión en el culo mientras Emmett se conducía dentro y fuera.

Emmett dio un grito, bombeó sus caderas unas cuantas veces más y luego se mantuvo aún dentro de ella. Edward lo siguió unos momentos más tarde, un fuerte grito rasgando de él. Su núcleo se cerró sobre su polla y ella sentía cada pulso.

Por un momento, los tres se quedaron allí. Sudorosos, los cuerpos de los hombres adheridos contra el suyo, y el olor fuerte del sexo y la testosterona.

Emmett se retiró y se sintió parcialmente vacía sin él dentro de ella. Soltaron cada uno de sus puños de cuero, liberándola, y ella se desplomó contra Edward. Él la abrazó con fuerza y Emmett le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Parpadeó, enfocando lentamente la sala, mientras miraba hacia arriba a los ojos de Edward. Continuó sintiendo las contracciones residuales y cuando él se movió un poco, se desató un conjunto más de espasmos.

Se echó hacia atrás y lo miró. Maldición, era hermoso. La tomó por sorpresa dándole un duro, exigente y posesivo beso.

Finalmente la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo y retiró su polla. Ahora se sentía completamente vacía. Apenas pudo mantenerse de pie mientras Emmett y Edward se deshacían de sus condones.

—Parece que tendrás que tomar un nuevo examen si planeas pasar esta clase, señorita Swan —dijo Edward con una expresión seria.—¿Crees que puedes pasar al siguiente?

Dio un débil, agotado asentimiento, a pesar de que no estaba segura en absoluto.

—Sí, profesor.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 6**

Isabella se dejó caer en una piscina de agotamiento mientras Edward la instalaba en un sofá de aspecto extraño en el calabozo. Se sentía muy dolorida y bien utilizada. Casi podía sentir ambas pollas en su interior al mismo tiempo y la idea la hizo retorcerse, su coño estaba dolorido otra vez. Después de lo que le habían hecho pasar, tanto tiempo que la habían hecho esperar por un orgasmo, ¿por qué estaba tan lista para otra ronda?

Emmett la observaba mientras se ponía su uniforme y luego abría la gaveta donde había dejado su cinturón de armas, y se ponía su equipo. De acuerdo con esa gran protuberancia en el pantalón del uniforme, tenía una erección de nuevo mientras la miraba. Casi sonrió sabiendo que ella encendía al gran poli lo suficiente como para que él la deseara de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Edward era a quien ella quería. Había sido asombroso ser tomada por dos hombres, pero ahora quería a Edward todo para ella.

Se deslizó en su ropa y otra vez era la única que no estaba vestida. No le importaba. Se sentía malditamente bien.

Cuando Emmett terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a ella y se arrodilló al lado de donde estaba acurrucada en el sofá.

La besó ligeramente en los labios y palmeó sus pechos, y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Un placer conocerte, Isabella, —murmuró antes de ponerse de pie, volviéndose hacia su hermano.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, Edward no se veía feliz, se veía casi celoso.

¿Cómo de asombroso era eso?

Emmett golpeó a Edward en la espalda.

—Nos vemos en un par de días, hermano. — Emmett miró a Isabella y le dio Edward una mirada perversa.—Si no antes.

Edward parecía tan molesto, Isabella tenía ganas de reír. Pero compuso su expresión y golpeó a su hermano en la espalda a cambio.

—Hablaremos de eso después.

Emmett hizo un guiño a Isabella luego se dirigió a través de las puertas del calabozo, dejando a Edward y Isabella solos.

Edward fue directamente a ella y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se convirtió en un grito de asombro cuando le recogió en sus brazos y la abrazó.

—Eres tan hermosa bebé—, murmuró mientras la abrazaba. —Desde la primera vez que te vi, me hiciste caer de culo.

Isabella sonrió.

—Te tomaste el tiempo suficiente.

La comisura de la boca de Edward se torció.

—Tuve una pequeña persuasión extra.

Soltó una risa suave, le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sostuvo la mirada, hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos verdes. La besó con fuerza antes de llevarla a través de la mazmorra, a las puertas y hacia arriba por las escaleras.

Su camisa estaba caliente contra su carne desnuda, y su olor a sexo, sudor y hombre era un afrodisíaco ¿alguna vez iba a tener suficiente de él? Se preguntó si alguna vez había tomado a otras estudiantes en su calabozo, y el pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Hey—.Tocó sus labios con el dedo mientras la llevaba a una habitación enorme. —¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?

Ella negó.

—Nada.

Edward sacó la colcha gruesa y la acomodó sobre la cama para que ella estuviera sentada con las piernas colgando del borde. Se enderezó a si misma con sus manos a cada lado en el colchón mientras lo miraba.

Tenía una expresión severa en su rostro.

—No acepto la mentira. Si mientes, te castigan. ¿Entendido, señorita Swan?

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, profesor.

—Ahora dime lo que estabas pensando.

Sus mejillas se calentaron un poco.

—Me preguntaba si alguna vez habías llevado a otra estudiante a tu casa y a tu calabozo.

—Y estabas celosa. —Su tono era cuestión de hecho.

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí.

Él rió suavemente, sorprendiéndola. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo, él le sonrió.

— Isabella, ningún otra estudiante ha estado cerca de esta casa. Tú eres la primera y la única.

Un peso que no se había dado cuenta había estado allí, se deslizó de sus hombros y ella sonrió con alivio.

No tenía dudas de que había tenido otras mujeres aquí, pero al menos ninguna de sus alumnas.

—Eso está mejor. —Él comenzó a despojarse de su ropa de nuevo y la tiró a un lado. Su mirada hambrienta estuvo en su físico hermoso y su piel dorada. Parecía que se las arreglaba para conseguir un poco de sol. La forma en que su cuerpo se flexionaba mientras se movía le hacía agua la boca y su coño dolía. Sabía cómo era tenerlo dentro de ella y quería más.

Cuando estaba desnudo se acercó a la cama.

—Acuéstate y deslízate más para que haya espacio suficiente para mí.

Isabella obedeció. Se estremecía con deseo y necesidad mientras él subía a la cama y se acercaba a ella. La atrajo hacia sí rudamente, le sujetó las piernas con su muslo y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. El empuñó un poco de su pelo y se lo llevó a la nariz y audiblemente inhaló.—Estás tan jodidamente caliente.

—¿Tengo que llamarte profesor en este momento? —Colocó sus palmas contra su pecho mientras su mirada se encontraba con la suya.

—No. — Soltó su cabello y trazó el pulgar sobre los labios.—Por ahora sólo estamos Edward y Isabella, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y sonrió, y Edward reemplazó su dedo pulgar con sus labios. Era amable esta vez, corriendo ligeramente su lengua a lo largo de la costura de sus labios antes de caer en su boca para una exploración suave. Lo probó disfrutando de su sabor, e incluso del suyo propio desde el momento en que había lamido sus pliegues más temprano. Suaves gemidos se levantaron dentro de ella y se acurrucó más cerca de él mientras una de sus manos recorría su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta su culo.

La erección de Edward presionaba en su vientre y se frotó contra él y juró que lo sintió crecer aún más duro. Su beso siguió siendo lento, como si estuviera saboreándola. Mordisqueó ligeramente su labio inferior y atrapó sus suspiros en la boca. Su mano libre seguía acariciando su carne, vagando sobre su cuerpo, explorando sus curvas.

Por su parte, Isabella deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo por su pecho desnudo y de nuevo hacia arriba, amando el juego de sus músculos debajo de sus dedos con cada movimiento que hacía. Sus bíceps eran firmes, duros, como si los trabajara con regularidad. Su respiración se volvió más rápida mientras le clavaba los dedos en la mejilla del culo y su beso se volvió un poco más urgente, como si estuviera teniendo un momento más y más difícil para controlarse a sí mismo. Cuando liberó su culo apretado, le acarició la piel hacia abajo por el muslo y ahuecó sus testículos, luego tomó su dura polla.

Mientras acariciaba su longitud, contuvo el aliento contra sus labios.

—No voy a durar mucho tiempo si sigues así.

—No quiero que te contengas, Edward. —Ella se permitió probar decir su nombre por primera vez, y le gustó la forma en que sonaba procedente de ella.

Le dio un sonido estrangulado mientras capturaba su mano en la suya.

—Créeme, si no te detienes esto terminará antes de que realmente comience.

Isabella no pudo evitar la risa suave que se le escapó, y él se echó hacia atrás, encontrando su mirada. —Eres tan hermosa—, murmuró, sorprendiéndola.—Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo. —Ella besó la comisura de su boca.—Demasiado para dejarte ir sin captar tu atención.

Esta vez se echó a reír.

—Bebé, tienes más de mi atención.

—Y más de lo que esperaba. —Ella se retorció contra él recordando a los dos hombres dentro de ella y sentir el aguijón de la flagelación y azotes en el culo. Sus pezones estaban adoloridos por los anillos de los pezones. Pero le encantaba.

—Si alguna vez quieres dejar de…

—Lo sé, mi palabra de seguridad. Movió su cara a la curva de su cuello, inhalando el masculino aroma mientras hablaba. —Pero eso no va a suceder.

—¿Crees que puedes tomar cualquier cosa que te doy? —preguntó con voz ronca, muy excitada.

Isabella lamió un camino desde el cuello hasta la barba en la mandíbula.

—Sip. Cualquier cosa.

Edward se apartó, le agarró el hombro y la miró a los ojos.

—Puedo empujar muy duro.

—Y yo puedo tomarlo. —Llegó a la boca y le mordió el labio inferior. —Quiero todo lo que tienes para ofrecer.

Un gruñido primitivo que no pudo contener se levantó en Edward.

—¿Dijiste que tu familia se ha ido por el verano?

Isabella dio un grito ahogado cuando metió los dedos en su coño.

—A Europa hasta septiembre. —Su voz estaba completamente sin aliento. —No tengo ningún plan.

—Ahora sí. —Él levantó su dedo dentro de su núcleo duramente. Maldita sea, estaba mojada y resbaladiza. —Voy a follarte y azotarte tantas veces que vas a estar adolorida todo el verano.

Ella gimió y apretó las caderas contra su mano.

—Eso es lo que quiero. Pasarlo contigo.

La satisfacción fluía a través de Edward.

—Vas a ser mi juguete sexual. —Él deslizó sus dedos fuera de su canal y los llevó a sus labios. —Y tengo la intención de jugar duro contigo.

Ella gimió cuando él movió la mano y luego deslizó sus dedos entre sus labios, dejándola probarse a sí misma.

—Chupa—exigió, y ella obedeció como si estuviera programada para hacer lo que él quisiera.

Infiernos, sí que este iba a ser un verano que ninguno de ellos jamás olvidaría. No estaba dispuesto a preocuparse por el inicio del próximo semestre. Por ahora tenía la intención de disfrutar de su cuerpo exuberante y todo lo que tenía para ofrecer.

Que era más de lo que había esperado. Había tomado todo lo que le había hecho y estaba lista para más.

Y desde este punto en adelante pensaba mantenerla para sí mismo. Dejarla tener la experiencia de dos pollas en ella a la vez fue una base. Él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar otra persona en su interior. Ni siquiera a su hermano otra vez. Y que Emmett se vaya a la mierda.

—Todavía hay un castigo por llegar. —Contuvo el aliento mientras Isabella chupaba sus dedos.

—Pero ahora mismo, voy a follarte, a montarte duro. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Sacó los dedos de su boca y ella asintió.

—Por favor. Ahora.

—Debería hacerte esperar. —Pellizcó su pezón, la dura protuberancia estaba entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Jadeó y sabía que no era sólo de la sensación, sino del dolor de los anillos de los pezones. —Llegaste sin permiso en el calabozo.

—¿Puedes castigarme más tarde? —Su mano encontró su polla de nuevo y frotó el pulgar sobre la gota de semen en su cabeza. —Has dicho que podríamos ser Edward y Isabella, por ahora.

—Lo hice, ¿no es cierto? —Él tomó su boca con otro beso, tan hambriento por ella, que apenas podía contenerse. Ella se retorció en su contra, cada momento más salvaje. Sí, esto iba a ser un infierno de verano.

—Por favor no me hagas esperar más. —Apretó su polla.—Te quiero dentro de mí de nuevo.

Edward no podía esperar a estar en su dulce coño de nuevo. Tuvo que estirarse, pero se acercó y sacó un condón de una gran caja en el cajón. No tardó mucho en tener su polla cubierta y sus caderas entre las piernas de Isabella. Colocó la cabeza de su erección en su núcleo y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Sus rasgos estaban rojos, sus párpados cerrados mientras esperaba que él se condujera en ella.

Se retorció debajo de él y hundió los dedos en su culo.

—No me hagas esperar, por favor, Edward.

A él le gustaba la forma en que decía su nombre, tanto como le gustaba que lo llamara profesor, cuando jugaba a la estudiante traviesa.

Isabella era definitivamente una estudiante traviesa. Y disfrutaba de la enseñanza de una lección o dos. Más bien, muchas más.

—¿Quieres mi polla, bebé? —Bajó la cabeza y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. —¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

—¡Sí! —Su expresión parecía casi como si estuviera siendo torturada. Agarró el culo con más fuerza, su uñas causando dolor placentero en su carne.

Edward sonrió y cerró de golpe su polla en el núcleo de Isabella, ella gritó.

Jesucristo, estaba apretada. Apretó los dientes y se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento. Que lo aspen si no estaba cerca de venirse ya. Su polla le dolía y ya estaba al borde del precipicio.

Apretó los ojos bien cerrados, respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo a Isabella. Ella arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba y empezó a follarla lentamente. Él sacudió sus caderas juntas, sintiendo la presión de la carne de uno contra la del otro. Dios, se sentía incluso mejor que la primera vez que la había tomado con Emmett.

El sudor ya había estallado en su frente y estaba húmedo. Se sonrojó, sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos fijos en él. Su aroma a vainilla caliente le llenaba mientras respiraba profundo, deleitándose en ella y el olor de su almizcle.

Sacó su polla dentro y fuera a un ritmo lento, construyendo su necesidad de llegar al orgasmo. Puede que no estuvieran jugando roles ahora mismo, pero aun así disfrutaba de hacerla desearlo hasta que estaba lista para gritar.

—Oh Dios, Edward. —Ella levantó sus caderas y movió las piernas por debajo de él. Maldita sea, pero amaba una mujer salvaje.

—Demasiado lento. ¡Vas demasiado lento!

Se contuvo. Tenía un montón de entrenamiento en autocontrol, aunque ahora no era uno de esos momentos en que era capaz de controlarlo fácilmente.

—Bebé, voy exactamente tan rápido como vas a conseguir ahora mismo.

Isabella gimió, pero siguió retorciéndose debajo de él. Rastrilló las uñas por su espalda y silbó entre dientes por el dolor y el placer que estaba dándole.

Una gota de sudor rodó por el lado de su cara mientras luchaba por contenerse y por hacerla esperar. Pero él estaba a punto de perder su auto-control.

El hombre estaba conduciéndola a la locura. Otra vez. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien dentro de ella. Tan grande… llenándola, estirándola, llegando profundo en su interior.

¡Pero él iba demasiado malditamente lento!

El sudor brillaba en su frente y parecía que estaba luchando para contenerse. Bueno, estaba sufriendo también.

Miró hacia abajo donde se unían, y su vientre hizo volteretas de nuevo mientras miraba su polla deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella. Sacudió y alzó las caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con él en la medida de lo posible, pero aun así tomó las cosas con calma.

Demasiado. Jodidamente. Lento.

Ella iba a morir.

Por alguna razón, esto era aún más intenso que lo que había sucedido en el calabozo. Tal vez porque eran sólo ellos dos y ella lo había querido durante tanto tiempo.

Respiró hondo los olores del sexo y la esencia masculina picante. La llenaba, extendiéndose a lo largo de ella.

Clavó las uñas en su culo de nuevo, deseando que la tomara más rápido.

Finalmente cogió el ritmo y se encontró haciendo pequeños gritos mientras su larga polla golpeaba ese tan especial lugar dentro de ella. Su erección la acarició, lo que la hizo acercarse más y más hacia el orgasmo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sus muslos empezaron a temblar alrededor de sus caderas.

—Mírame, bebé. —Su voz sonó como un gruñido. —Mírame follarte.

Las emociones giraron a través del vientre de Isabella cuando abrió los ojos y vio su expresión feroz. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, los músculos faciales rígidos.

Sus caderas pistoneaban dentro de ella más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo.

La sala estaba empezando a girar en espiral.

—Voy a venirme—dijo mientras el mundo estaba cerca de girar fuera de control.

—Espera. —Golpeó su cadera contra la suya, sus empujes tan fuerte que sentía como si su coño fuera molido por el impacto. —Va a ser mucho mejor si te contienes por solo un poco más de tiempo.

—No sé si puedo. — Isabella cogió su bíceps a medida que su mareo crecía y el cuarto comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Un poco más, bebé. —Su voz era áspera, como lija. No tenía duda de que estaba en el borde y frenándose demasiado.

La sensación de girar en su cabeza se hizo más intensa. Se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, como si estuviera fuera sí misma.

—Por favor. —Dios, estaba tan cerca. —Por favor, déjame venirme.

Él no respondió mientras sus caderas se estrellaban contra ella con mayor rapidez. Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado. No podía más. ¡No podía!

—Ahora, Isabella —gritó.

Todo en su universo dejó de girar. Todas las sensaciones se apresuraron a su coño, luego se ampliaron a su músculos abdominales, el pecho, y a lo largo de todo su cuerpo cuando su orgasmo se estrelló contra ella.

Ella gritaba y lloraba y no podía controlar lo salvaje que se sentía o la forma en que se volvió loca en sus brazos.

Edward gritó su nombre y sentía el pulso de su polla mientras se venía. Se metió un par de veces más, y luego sus brazos cedieron y estaba fijando a Isabella a la cama. Su peso se sentía bien y se aferró a él mientras su coño continuaba palpitando alrededor de su polla.

Con un gemido, Edward se retiró de ella y tiró el preservativo a la mesita de noche, presumiblemente en una papelera. Luego se acomodó sobre su espalda y tiró de ella en sus brazos para que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. Ella dio un suspiro estremecido y todo su cuerpo se relajó contra el suyo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayó en un profundo y satisfecho sueño.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella despertó, sintiéndose un poco desorientada. Se levantó de la cama y miró parpadeando la luz del sol derramándose a través de las persianas de madera de roble. La sábana se había caído de su pecho hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus desnudos pechos. Su corazón comenzó a golpear mientras lentamente miraba por la habitación.

La habitación del profesor Cullen.

La habitación de Edward.

El calor quemó a través de ella mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer por la tarde y la noche anterior, junto con un poco de triunfo por haber terminado en la cama del profesor Cullen. Sonrió lentamente, satisfecha. Había aterrizado justo donde quería estar.

Aunque no exactamente en la manera en que lo había imaginado.

Más calor ruborizó su piel cuando pensó en Edward y su hermano, un oficial de policía, follándola. Wow. Ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado a sí misma desnuda en un cepo, o montando una polla de goma en una silla de montar, colgando de un techo o siendo follada en el coño y el culo al mismo tiempo.

Sólo los pensamientos estaban haciendo a sus pliegues ponerse húmedos de nuevo y endurecer sus pezones. Se sentía adolorida entre sus muslos, un dolor bueno por ser montada duro. El ligero dolor en el culo era un poco diferente, pero recordaba lo bien que se sintió una vez que había ido más allá de la explosión inicial de dolor y tuvo al policía empujando dentro y fuera de ella.

Dios, estaba caliente otra vez.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan—dijo la voz de Edward desde la puerta y su atención se desvió para encontrarse con su mirada.

Llevaba una bandeja de cama y su sonrisa devastadora. Era tan hermoso, en estrechos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul ceñida que hacía que sus ojos parecieran aún más verdes y describía todos sus deliciosos músculos.

—Ya son las diez. Te dejé dormir hasta tarde, imaginé que probablemente estabas agotada.

¿Se había acostado tan tarde?

—Buenos días, profesor—dijo, casi sintiéndose avergonzada por alguna razón.

Tal vez era porque, como ella, él sin duda estaba pensando en todas las cosas pervertidas que habían hecho la noche anterior.

—Siéntate un poco más arriba—dijo cuando llegó hasta ella. La cama se hundió por su peso mientras se sentaba cerca de ella. —¿Hambrienta bebé?

La sorpresa la llenó mientras empujaba contra las almohadas y la cabecera y acomodaba la bandeja en su regazo. Se quedó mirando la bandeja y su estómago gruñó por el olor de los huevos revueltos, salchichas, brownies y tostadas, dispuestos en el plato. Una rosa blanca moteada de rosa se arqueaba por encima del plato y la copa de jugo de naranja.

Isabella lo miró y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Edward la besó ligeramente en los labios y pellizcó retorciendo uno de sus pezones al descubierto. —Me imaginé que tendrías un buen apetito después de anoche.

El calor se precipitó sobre ella otra vez, y él sonrió.

Empezó a recoger un tenedor, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame que te alimente.

Procedió a llevar un bocado de huevos revueltos a su boca y ella lo tomó.

—Dime acerca de tu familia—dijo mientras cortaba una salchicha y luego la clavaba con su tenedor.

El hecho de que Edward estaba interesado en algo más que su cuerpo le hizo sentir calor en su interior. Tragó el huevo y sonrió.

—Tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana mayor. Mi hermano está casado y tiene dos niños, y mi hermana está saliendo con un hombre mucho más joven y dice que no quiere volver a casarse.

Edward se echó a reír y puso el trozo de salchicha en sus labios. Masticó, estaba delicioso.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia de edad entre tu hermana y el hombre con el que está saliendo? — preguntó.

Isabella le dio una especie de mirada tímida.

—Nueve años. Ella tiene veintinueve años y él mi edad.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Bebió un sorbo de su vaso de jugo de naranja y luego dijo: —Y tú eres todo lo opuesto al salir con un hombre mucho mayor.

Su vientre se agitó y lo miró, sin tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja que él le ofrecía.

—¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo? —, preguntó casi en un susurro. —¿Salir?

Dejó el vaso de jugo de naranja en la bandeja de cama y se inclinó de modo que su cara estaba cerca de la suya.

—¿Qué quieres que sea, Isabella? ¿Un rollo de una noche o algo más?

—Salir. —Tragó saliva por la emoción en su cuerpo. —Definitivamente saliendo.

—Bien. —Tomó su boca en un beso dulce y probó el jugo de naranja en la lengua. —Quiero más de ti que sólo tu cuerpo. Quiero conocer el resto de ti también.

Wow, fue todo lo que podía pensar.

Edward tomó un triángulo de pan tostado con mantequilla y ella tomó un bocado mientras lo sostuvo cerca de su boca.

—Soy diez años mayor que tú—, dijo mientras comía la tostada—¿Eso no te molesta?

Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una servilleta a los labios y se limpió una miga.

—¿Y a ti?

Se encogió de hombros y clavó otro trozo de salchicha.

—El hecho de que eres mi alumna era lo único impidiéndome que te invitara a salir. —Comió el trozo de salchicha mientras hablaba, su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Ahora sólo tienes que dejar esa clase en la que estás inscrita en el otoño, y no vas a ser más mi alumna. —Dejó el tenedor en el plato y colocó la frente junto a la suya. —¿Suena como un plan?

—Considéralo hecho—se las arregló para decir antes de que la besara de nuevo.

Cuando él se alejó, podía ver el deseo chispeando en sus ojos, y cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de la gran protuberancia en sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Necesitas terminar tu desayuno, y será mejor que cambiemos de tema antes de que haga de ti mi almuerzo.

Isabella sonrió, luego comió mientras hablaba.

—Has conocido a mi hermano mayor—dijo mientras le daba de comer, y su rostro enrojeció por el calor. — Pero esa es la última vez que lo voy a dejar poner sus manos sobre ti. —La dejó beber un poco de jugo de naranja. —Porque eres mía, Isabella Swan, y no tengo la intención de compartirte de nuevo.

Ella casi se fundió en un charco en ese mismo momento.

Mientras continuaba alimentándola, le hacía preguntas sobre sus padres que habían ido a Europa por el verano. Su hermano vivía en Sacramento y su hermana en Washington.

—Ella odia la lluvia, sin embargo—dijo Isabella, —si no fuera por su novio y el trabajo fantástico que tiene como ingeniero informático, creo que se mudaría de nuevo en un latido del corazón. Ella se mudó sólo para salir de la casa, creo. Siempre ha sido una especie de rebelde, supongo.

Edward levantó una ceja mientras dejaba el tenedor en la bandeja de cama. Extendió la mano y rozó su mano primero sobre un pezón y luego el otro.

—¿Y tú? — le dio una sonrisa pícara. —Tengo la sensación de que eres una de esas personas que va por todo lo que quiere hasta que lo consigue.

El cuerpo de Isabella hizo cosas locas mientras él la tocaba, y sintió más calor por sus palabras.

—Siempre he tenido impulso, y trabajo duro. He tenido puras A desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. El fracaso no es una opción.

—Me di cuenta. —Pellizcó uno de sus pezones y ella jadeó. —Entonces, ¿qué te hizo ir detrás de mí?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Um, bien. No es sólo que eres apuesto, sino que pareces ser el tipo de hombre que quiero conocer mejor.

—Y querías follarme. — Edward sonrió y le pellizcó los pezones sensibles. —¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Dolorida—dijo, y Edward rió.

Él respondió a sus preguntas a cambio. No sólo tenía un policía por hermano, sino que había dos hermanos más. Uno de ellos era terapeuta físico y el otro era ejecutivo de una empresa.

—¿Están todos en el BDSM? —preguntó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Emmett lo está, obviamente. Jasper y Félix se metieron en eso también. Emmett nos contó todo sobre eso cuando estábamos sentados una noche viendo el fútbol, y a todos nos pareció que sonaba muy malditamente caliente.

—¿Han hecho esto todos juntos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Emmett nos contó sobre algunas fiestas y convenciones de BDSM y las comprobamos. Nos gustó lo que vimos.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—¿Has "compartido" mujeres con todos tus hermanos?

—No. —Él tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios con ella. —Sólo con Emmett y sólo en un par de ocasiones. Eran sus sumisas en ambas ocasiones. Esta fue la primera vez que compartí mi mujer con él.

Su estómago se disparó.

—¿Por qué yo?

Edward encontró su mirada.

—La verdad... yo no quería compartirte, quería mantenerte para mí. Pero Emmett pasó y pensé que podrías disfrutarlo. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Realmente lo hice, fue una experiencia que nunca olvidaré. —Hizo una pausa-. —Pero yo sólo quiero estar contigo de ahora en adelante.

Eso sacó otra sonrisa de él.

—Me alegro de que sientas lo mismo que yo.

Tomó la bandeja de cama con su plato casi vacío y se acercó a un aparador bajo donde dejó la bandeja. Tenía una gran vista de su culo y lo bien que se veía en sus vaqueros. Se volvió sosteniendo la rosa blanca y rosa.

—¿Qué piensas ahora que has llegado a conocer cómo me gusta jugar?

—Honestamente—dijo con un aleteo en el estómago, —nunca he hecho algo así antes, pero realmente me encendió todo lo que me hiciste.

—Eres tan condenadamente hermosa. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y trazó la curva de su cuello con el capullo de rosa. —¿Mis juguetes pueden darte cualquier fantasía más allá de lo que ya hemos hecho, Isabella?

Ella se estremeció mientras rozaba la rosa sobre su esternón.

—Me gustaría probar un poco de todo.

Esa sonrisa suya era tan devastadoramente sexy.

—Créeme, hay mucho que me gustaría hacer para ti y contigo. —Cepilló la piel suave entre sus pechos con la rosa. —¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Sus pezones estaban tan duros y el dolor entre sus muslos tan grande que sus palabras salieron en un susurro ronco.

—Lo que quieras, profesor.

—Mmmmm... — Edward bajó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello mientras deslizaba la rosa por su vientre hasta su abdomen. —Tengo un montón de cosas que me gustaría hacerte, Srta. Swan. Lo cual nos lleva a una cosa. —Señaló con la rosa hacia el doblez de la sábana que ocultaba su montículo. —Todavía tengo que castigarte por alcanzar el clímax sin permiso.

Dijo castigarte de una manera que la hizo estremecerse. Su culo ardía aún de la noche anterior, pero aun así, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer con ella.

—Voy a ser buena la próxima vez. Te lo prometo, profesor Cullen.

—Aún necesitas que te castigue—.Negó con la cabeza. —Fuiste una niña muy, muy mala, Srta. Swan.

Quitó la sábana de su regazo y la tiró a un lado de manera que su cuerpo estaba completamente al descubierto.

—Probablemente quieras tomar una ducha. No es necesario vestir algo para lo que vamos a hacer—dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en el montículo con la rosa.

Su corazón latía. Mientras tomaba su mano, sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La besó suavemente luego le señaló una puerta que conducía a lo que obviamente era el cuarto de baño principal, pudo ver que era de mármol y bronce a través de la puerta. Comenzaba a dirigirse al cuarto de baño cuando golpeó su culo, duro. Gritó y le devolvió la mirada.

—No me hagas esperar demasiado tiempo—dijo con la mirada dominante que significaba que estaban jugando roles de nuevo.

—Sí, profesor—dijo antes de ir al baño.

La ducha se sintió maravillosa, el calor del agua la alivio de los dulces dolores en su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, se secó el pelo con un secador y estudió su rostro en el espejo. Sus labios estaban hinchados de los besos de Edward y cuando se volvió y miró por encima del hombro a su culo, vio que estaba aún rosa de los azotes y las palizas.

Después de que su cabello se secó, lo esponjó alrededor de sus hombros, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto de baño. Fue una experiencia erótica caminar desnuda, sobre todo cuando vio a Darien todavía en sus pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y un par de zapatillas de correr. Y su gran erección se perfilaba claramente en contra del algodón de sus vaqueros.

—Te tomaste un tiempo demasiado largo, Srta. Swan. Él tenía una expresión severa. —Eso sólo te hizo ganar un segundo castigo.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento por la emoción y ese toque sensual de miedo. ¿Qué haría con ella?

—Lo siento, profesor—dijo.

—Ven. —Le tendió la mano y la tomó. Avanzó tan rápido que tenía dificultades para mantenerse con él.

Una vez más, la condujo hasta el calabozo, abrió la puerta y la dejó dentro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Esta vez, el timbre de la puerta puede sonar sin parar, pero no vamos a detenernos, Srta. Swan —dijo y Isabella trató de no sonreír.

—Sí, profesor.

La llevó hasta el sofá de aspecto extraño. La iluminación atenuada del ambiente hizo a la escena parecer un poco exótica. El aire rozaba su piel mientras ella se movía, y el aroma del almizcle era fuerte.

El sofá era difícil de describir. Tenía una enorme joroba a la izquierda que se elevaba la longitud de un torso antes de curvarse de nuevo. El lado derecho se veía casi como un sofá normal.

—Acuéstate sobre la joroba, Srta. Swan.

Se arrodilló en el extremo más bajo y cubrió con su cuerpo la parte alta y redondeada. La superficie estaba cubierta con un material de suave piel que se sentía suave en sus senos y su pubis.

Edward le puso grilletes en las muñecas y los tobillos, extendiéndola amplia mientras lo hacía, dejando al descubierto su coño. Frotó las manos sobre su culo dolorido.

—Perfecto, murmuró. —Todo lo que hizo y dijo la encendió, y estaba tan mojada que podía oler su propio almizcle.

Volvió el rostro para que su mejilla estuviera contra la piel y lo vio irse a la pared de los juguetes. Regresó con una pelota verde con correas a cada lado de ella y lo que parecía un tipo de escobilla de mano para barrer.

—Puesto que has sido tan mala, vas a obtener una paliza fuerte—dijo. —Y no vas a ser capaz de gritar. Se trata de una mordaza de bola, y puedes morderla cuando sientas algún dolor.

Isabella abrió la boca por la sorpresa y de inmediato deslizó la pelota dentro todo lo que podía, atando luego las correas detrás de su cabeza. Con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miró. No sólo no podía moverse, no podía hacer un sonido. Un indefenso, aunque excitante sentimiento se apoderó de ella. Era totalmente vulnerable y ni siquiera podía decir su palabra de seguridad.

Su mirada se encontró con Edward y parecía grave.

—Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, levanta dos dedos. Va a ser en lugar de la palabra de seguridad. ¿Entiendes, Srta. Swan?

Su corazón latía con fuerza, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando se movió hacia su espalda, un escalofrío se arrastró por su columna vertebral mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Frotó una mejilla de su culo con la mano en círculos lentos y sensuales.

Justo cuando ella comenzó a relajarse, la mano de Edward aterrizó duro en la mejilla que había estado acariciando. Sus ojos se humedecieron y gritó detrás de la mordaza de bola, pero no salió ningún sonido. Él la abofeteó de nuevo y esta vez mordió la bola. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor mientras la zurraba.

Pero fue tan extraño, cuanto más duro la zurraba, más húmedo se ponía su coño, y más necesitaba venirse. Ella quería ser follada tanto que podía casi gritar, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la mordaza de bola. En lugar de eso mordió sobre la bola y sintió el aguijón, la quemazón y el placer extraño que venía con la paliza.

—Esto es por ser tan mala chica y venirte sin permiso—dijo Edward en una voz severa. —¿Te vas a venir otra vez sin que yo lo diga?

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado, lo mejor que pudo con la cara contra la piel.

Se detuvo bruscamente, y ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Dios, el culo quemaba.

—Muy bien, señorita Swan. Has tomado tu primer castigo bien. Ahora el segundo.

Isabella casi gimió. Estaba amando esto, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cuánto más podía manejar. La estaba llevando hasta el límite.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue lo que tenía que ser la escoba siendo deslizada suavemente sobre su culo. No estaba hecha de paja, sino de algo suave, como hebras de fibra.

Se sentía tan bueno mientras él recorría con la escobilla sobre su culo, la espalda, los muslos y, después, su coño.

Una vez más la azotó cuando comenzó a relajarse. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. La escobilla no la afectó tan gravemente como los azotes lo habían hecho, pero realzó las sensaciones en su culo, por lo que más lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas. Esta vez le dio un manotazo a su coño, no tan duro como en el culo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte que se sacudió con sorpresa.

Increíblemente, se acercaba más y más al orgasmo. Se retorció bajo sus palmadas, frotando su pubis contra la piel, y tiró de sus ataduras. Un gemido trató de escapar a través de la mordaza. Un gemido de dolor, placer y excitación.

Edward se detuvo y tiró la escobilla a un lado y se dejó caer contra la piel, relajando su cuerpo en el domo sobre el que estaba arqueada.

—Has manejado bien tus castigos. — Edward se subió al sofá detrás de ella y sintió la aspereza de sus vaqueros contra su culo y muslos doloridos. Pero aún mejor fue la erección muy desnuda que había liberado de su pantalón que se presionó ahora contra su culo.

Isabella luchó contra sus ataduras, con ganas de tenerlo dentro de ella. Su coño estaba en llamas, tanto por las palmadas como por la necesidad de venirse.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, su camiseta rozando su espalda, y le hizo cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento. Se sentía tan bien tener su duro cuerpo contra ella. Le gustaba la sensación de la ropa áspera contra su piel desnuda y movió el culo para que la rozara la erección.

Su voz era profunda y sensual y la hizo temblar de necesidad.

—Te has ganado un buen polvo, bebé.

¡Sí, Dios, sí!

Estrelló su polla en su coño y ella quería gritar en éxtasis. Pero mordió la mordaza de bola en lugar de eso y gimió.

—No te vengas sin permiso—dijo en un gruñido.

Edward la folló duro y rápido. Se condujo dentro y fuera sin piedad, tan profundo y grueso, y tocando ese lugar dentro de ella que la estaba volviendo loca. Esta vez las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos por la necesidad de venirse. Estaba tan fuertemente restringida mientras estaba sobre la joroba que apenas podía retorcerse bajo él.

Su cuerpo se apretó más y más fuerte hasta que ella estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, en un borde que la hizo sentir como si estuviera en la cresta de una ola antes de estrellarse contra la costa.

—Estás tan. Jodidamente. Apretada—gruñó Edward mientras sostenía sus caderas y empujaba dentro y fuera a un ritmo alucinante. Sus vaqueros restregaban contra su culo sensible, y movió las manos de sus caderas a sus pezones, inclinándose para poder apretarlos y retorcerlos, mientras la tomaba.

Isabella gimió y lloró, y luchó contra el orgasmo que estaba corriendo hacia ella. Edward la llevó a lo largo de la cresta de esa ola, a lo largo de ella, a lo largo de ella... Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su mente giraba, su piel hormigueaba.

—¡Ahora, bebé! —gritó.

Su orgasmo se estrelló contra ella con tal fuerza que sentía como si pudiera rasgar directamente las restricciones y volar.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas y se resistió tanto como fue posible por la forma en que estaba clavada en el sofá y restringida. Edward no detuvo su ritmo y ella quería gritar a medida que las olas pasaban a través de ella, una tras otra, y tras otra. Se sentía como si nunca fuera a terminar. El placer casi se convirtió en dolor porque no creía que fuera a sobrevivir otro orgasmo.

Edward dio un grito y apretó sus pechos duros. Sus caderas se sacudieron y sólo la penetró unas pocas veces más antes de detenerse y apuntalarse apretado contra su culo.

Parecía que su cuerpo se había rendido mientras se hundía contra ella en la joroba de piel. Edward continuó retorciendo sus pezones, causando más espasmos en su núcleo, apretando y soltando su polla dentro de ella. Sentía el pulso de su polla que latía con su liberación.

Isabella gimió detrás de la mordaza de bola y sintió las restricciones sosteniendo las muñecas y los tobillos en su lugar. Le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y no quería dejar ir este momento nunca.

No quería dejarlo ir a él, nunca.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


	8. Chapter 8

**Tomando Instrucciones**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Cheyenne McCray**** y el verdadero nombre de la novela es ****Taking Instructionso**** o ****en español que es Tomando Instrucciones de la serie TABOO****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que ha estado loca por su profesor durante todo el año. Él es sexy e inalcanzable… y ella está decidida a meterse en su cama.

Salir con una de sus propias estudiantes es un tema tabú y Edward Cullen intenta nunca romper esa regla escolar… Hasta que encuentra un regalo de fin-de-semestre en su oficina… la magnífica estudiante que él no ha podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Y está desnuda, y sentada sobre su escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella descubra que está consiguiendo más de lo que esperaba. Ella averigua exactamente quién tiene el control a la vez que aprende cómo le gusta jugar al profesor. Un completo nuevo mundo de BDSM se abre para ella y ser una mala chica nunca se sintió tan bueno.

**Capítulo 8**

El verano pasó demasiado rápido. Isabella suspiró mientras yacía sobre la manta en Ka'anapali Beach en Maui, justo debajo de su complejo hotelero. Edward estaba frotando aceite bronceador con aroma a coco en su espalda, prestando mucha atención a los hombros y el cuello y trabajando su magia, mientras que la masajeaba. No es que ella estuviera tensa. Con todo el sexo fabuloso, estaba satisfecha y relajada casi todo el tiempo.

Habían pasado todos los días de sus vacaciones de verano juntos. Se había quedado en su casa y habían hablado de todo bajo el sol y hecho cosas increíbles bajo la luna.

Su parte superior se desató, pero ella estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la manta, mientras Edward trabajaba el aceite sobre su espalda. El sol era caliente sobre su espalda y sus manos eran tan talentosas. Edward se estaba tomando libertades, aceitando los lados de sus pechos y deslizando sus dedos por debajo para pellizcar sus pezones.

Isabella se echó a reír. —Eres un profesor malo.

—Mmmm... Él se acercó y le murmuró al oído, —Me gustaría follarte, aquí y ahora, en frente a toda esta gente.

Sensaciones de hormigueo bajaron por su espalda hasta el diminuto bikini de tiras que Edward había comprado para ella. Su culo estaba completamente desnudo, pero todo bronceado por todo lo que se habían asoleado en San Diego, Los Ángeles, Tucson y ahora Hawaii, por lo que las marcas de color rosa de ser azotada en realidad no se veían. Su coño dolía y estaba humedeciendo el trozo de tela que cubría sus pliegues.

—Tienes tan buen culo, —dijo mientras empezó a frotar el aceite primero en una mejilla y luego en la otra. —Estoy tan dispuesto a follarlo otra vez.

—Y estoy tan lista para ti, dijo con voz ronca, que traicionó lo mucho que lo deseaba. Otra vez.

Y otra vez. No se cansaba de él, y parecía que opinaba lo mismo sobre ella.

Edward pellizcó una de las mejillas de su culo dolorido por la paliza que le había dado ayer por ser una chica mala. Ella le había molestado a propósito, toqueteando su polla en público sin autorización y frotando el culo contra su ingle con tanta frecuencia como le fue posible para hacerlo ponerse completamente erecto.

Ella sonrió mientras él se movía hacia abajo para aceitar sus muslos y pantorrillas. Había sido sólo una excusa para azotarla y follarla duro, y le encantaba. A veces a propósito haría cosas que la metieran en problemas para que la castigara de alguna manera erótica. Incluso llegaría al clímax sin permiso sólo para meterse en problemas otra vez.

Edward se movió de nuevo hacia arriba en su cuerpo, frotando su carne mientras movía las manos debajo de sus pechos para pellizcar los pezones. Él se inclinó hacia ella y sintió el aroma de su carne caliente con el sol y el aceite de coco.

Sólo podía imaginar su cuerpo pulido deslizando uno contra el otro y sus pechos le dolían aún más a medida que él los acariciaba.

—Vamos a volver a nuestra habitación, señorita Swan. —Dio un mordisco duro al lóbulo de su oreja y ella dio un pequeño grito. —Es hora de que te castigue por no usar nada que te cubra en la playa hoy y dejar que todos los hombres vean tu cuerpo perfecto.

Por lo general llevaba algo envuelto alrededor de la cintura para que su culo desnudo no pudiera ser visto desde que ella sólo llevaba tangas de tiras.

El dolor entre sus muslos se hizo más intenso. —Lo siento, profesor. No lo volveré a hacer.

—Demasiado tarde para eso. — Ató las correas del top y luego le pellizcó el culo sensible, lo que la hizo dar un grito ahogado. —Esta vez voy a tener un nuevo castigo.

Oh Dios. No podía esperar.

Edward le ayudó a ponerse en pie, y sus ojos eran oscuros por la excitación. Con satisfacción, vio su gran erección justo antes de que se atara una toalla a la cintura. Sacudió la arena de la manta de playa y la puso sobre su brazo, junto con su toalla, antes de tomar su mano y caminar por la playa con ella.

A medida que sus pies se hundían en la arena mientras caminaban por la playa, ella miró a Edward y encontró su ardiente mirada.

Oh, sí, ella estaba en un paseo salvaje.

Después de haberse lavado la arena de sus pies en una de las estaciones, entró en el hotel. Era contra de las reglas caminar en un bikini de tiras sin cubrirse, y se sentía absolutamente malvada por ir contra las reglas. Se las arreglaron para llegar a los ascensores sin ser descubiertos. En tan sólo unos minutos la campana del ascensor sonó, entraron en él y Edward pulsó el botón de la planta 25a.

Edward la sorprendió cuando la empujó contra la pared, dejando caer todo lo que había estado llevando. —¿Qué…— comenzó cuando liberó su erección de su pantalón, sacó a un lado el trozo de material que cubría su sexo, y metió la polla en su coño.

—Oh, Dios mío, —gritó mientras se conducía dentro y fuera de ella, duro y rápido.

—Eres una provocadora, ¿no es así, Srta. Swan?, —le dijo mientras la follaba.

—Sí. Oh Dios sí, profesor.

El peligro de quedar atrapados en el ascensor la acercó al orgasmo más rápido que nunca antes. Continuó bombeando dentro y fuera, su respiración era fuerte y rápida mientras los pisos pasaban de largo.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, acertó a decir, refiriéndose, tanto a su piso como a su orgasmo.

—Vente, nena, —exigió y llegó a su clímax con su orden.

Su canal se cerró sobre su polla mientras nuevas sensaciones se difundían a través de ella, las sensaciones causadas por el amenaza de ser descubiertos.

Él emitió un gruñido fuerte y sintió el pulso de su polla en su núcleo, su semen bombeando dentro de ella. Se estremeció y Edward se retiró de ella mientras la campana sonaba en su piso.

Sus piernas estaban tan flojas por la experiencia que apenas podía soportar mientras recogía las toallas, manta y crema solar. Fijó su tanga para que su coño no se viera, justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abra y una pareja de ancianos entrara.

Edward tomó su mano. —Disculpe, —dijo con un guiño a la pareja. Isabella evitó sus miradas. Sabía que probablemente olía a sexo -el semen de Edward y su almizcle. Este verano, ambos se habían hecho exámenes para no tener que usar condón, y ella estaba tomando la píldora, por lo que el sexo era mejor que nunca.

Se echaron a reír mientras corrían por el pasillo hacia su habitación, él a la cabeza.

—¿Qué piensas de tu castigo, Isabella?, —dijo en voz baja y áspera mientras sacaba la tarjeta de acceso del bolsillo de su traje de baño y abría la puerta con ella. La arrastró y la lanzó en el interior, la inmovilizó contra la puerta cuando se cerró. Tomó su boca con un duro beso y luego levantó la cabeza y la miró. —¿Tenías miedo de ser atrapada?

Se lamió los labios húmedos y asintió con la cabeza. —Mucho.

—Bien. —Presionó con más fuerza contra ella, desató la soga del top y cada lado de la tanga, tirando los pedazos de tela fuera de su cuerpo y los arrojó al suelo. —Es mejor que tengas cuidado o voy a encontrar más maneras de castigarte.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y apretó su erección contra su vientre. El hombre era insaciable. Y también ella.

La besó con fuerza y ferozmente, luego, el beso se hizo más sensual. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y besó en la comisura de su boca, sus labios viajando hasta su oreja, donde le susurró, —Tengo algo para ti. —

Con curiosidad, lo siguió por la habitación del hotel de lujo. Para su sorpresa había un ramo de rosas blancas con puntas rosa, una botella de champán frío en un cubo de plata, un plato de fresas cubiertas con chocolate y un regalo. La caja era del tamaño de una tostadora y envuelto con un lazo rosa.

—¿Qué es todo esto?, —preguntó, su vientre revoloteando. El aire fresco de la habitación de hotel rozó su piel desnuda mientras se movía hacia la mesa.

Se le acercó por detrás y la agarró por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario de diez semanas, desde el día que te encontré desnuda en mi oficina.

—Edward—, dijo, con un nudo en la garganta—simplemente no puedo creer que…

—Ábrelo, —dijo, sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose qué demonios había comprado para celebrar su aniversario de diez semanas. Quitó el lazo y arrancó el papel de regalo, levantó la tapa de una caja blanca. Todo lo que vio fue un papel tisú.

—Vamos, continúa, —la convenció.

Comenzó a excavar a través del tisú y luego se detuvo cuando llegó a una caja de joyería de terciopelo negro del tamaño de una caja de anillo. Ella ahogó un grito mientras la levantaba del papel y la sostuvo en sus manos que temblaban tanto que no podía abrirla.

Edward liberó su cintura para cubrir sus manos y la ayudó a levantar la tapa.

Isabella golpeó una mano sobre su boca y sus ojos se abrieron. Ubicado en el terciopelo negro estaba un diamante solitario de por lo menos un quilate.

—Te amo. —Le dio vuelta en sus brazos de modo que se enfrentaran entre sí. —Sé que sólo han pasado diez semanas, pero yo sé lo que quiero, y eres tú, nena. Podemos tener tanto tiempo de compromiso como quieras, pero di que vas a casarte conmigo.

Isabella se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su rostro contra su pecho mientras apretaba la caja. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Por una vez parecía un poco inseguro de sí mismo y lo encontró mucho más adorable.

Sonrió, sintiendo vértigo y escalofríos, y sin poder creerlo. —Sí. Se estiró hacia arriba y apretó los labios contra los suyos. —Te amo tanto, Edward. —No pudo decir que sí lo suficientemente rápido.

Él sonrió, tomó el diamante y le colocó el anillo en su dedo antes de arrojar la caja a un lado. Cayó a la alfombra con un golpe sordo.

Mientras la conducía hacia atrás, a la cama, cayó sobre ésta y casi rió. Se deslizó entre sus piernas y entró en un empuje duro.

Lo llevó dentro de ella, dándole la bienvenida, sintiendo tanto amor por el hombre que había deseado por meses.

La lujuria se había convertido en un amor tan profundo que lo sentía a lo largo de todo su ser.

Mantuvo el ritmo lento, haciendo el amor con ella como nunca lo había hecho antes. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos, y cuando ella montó la ola de éxtasis, siguió con ella.

Una sensación de paz y felicidad se alivió a través de Isabella cuando le dio vuelta en sus brazos y la sostuvo como si nunca fuera a dejarla ir.

**FIN**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**BIEN AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE LIBRO, AUNQUE NO TUVE TANTOS REVIEWS SU ACEPTACIÓN FUE MUY POSITIVA Y ESO SE VIO REFLEJADO EN LOS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS; Y AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO.**

**SOLO PARA ACLARAR QUE YO NO ADAPTO LAS HISTORIAS CON ALGUN FIN ECONOMICO NI MUCHOS MENOS PARA GANARME ALGO NI PARA AFECTAR A ALGUIEN, ESE NUNCA HA SIDO MI INTENCIÓN SOLO LO HAGO PARA DISTRAER A LAS CHICAS O PERSONAS COMO UNA QUE DESPUÉS DE UN ARDUO DÍA DE ESTUDIO O TRABAJO BUSCAMOS ALGO CON QUE RELAJARNOS Y DESESTREZARNOS UN RATO...**

**CREO QUE ESTO VOY A TENER QUE PONERLO SIEMPRE A PARTIR DE AHORA **

**PD: MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A PESAR DE QUE A VECES ME TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR **


End file.
